


Eine Liebe in Afrika

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco hat seine Karriere beendet und sucht nach einer neuen Bestimmung in seinem Leben. Wird er sie während der Reise finden, auf die er sich begibt?





	1. Prolog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night,
> 
> ich wünsche Dir alles Liebe und Gute zu Deinem Geburtstag! Danke, dass Du immer für mich da bist. Du bist eine wunderbare Freundin! Ich hoffe, dass Dir die Geschichte gefallen wird. Ich poste den Prolog und in ein paar Stunden dann das erste Kapitel. :-*
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Leser,
> 
> viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte, ich bin gespannt auf Euer Feedback. :-)

Leise brummend sinkt das kleine Flugzeug tiefer, gleitet unter der Sonne Afrikas in Richtung Landebahn dahin. Das Geräusch und die Vibrationen wirken beruhigend, obwohl Marcos Aufregung steigt, je näher die Propellermaschine ihrem Ziel kommt. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelt ihn an der Nase und er lächelt, bevor er seine Augen mit der Hand abschirmt.

Marco hofft so sehr, dass die Sonnenstrahlen nicht nur seine Haut, sondern endlich seine Seele wärmen werden. Die Kälte, die ihn seit seinem Rücktritt als Fußballspieler gefangen hält ist in den vergangenen Wochen schier unerträglich geworden. Er kann es kaum erwarten, das Land zu erkunden, das sich unter ihm befindet; den Kontinent, auf den er gerade aus der Vogelperspektive blickt. Diese unglaubliche Farbenpracht, diese grenzenlose Weite.

Er ist frei. 

Das erste Mal seit Wochen denkt Marco nicht an den Moment zurück, als er seine Fußballschuhe das letzte Mal angezogen hat, das letzte Mal sein geliebtes Team als Kapitän aufs Feld geführt hat. Der Jubel der Fans und seine Verabschiedung haben ihm in der Erinnerung wieder und wieder Tränen in die Augen getrieben. So lange hat sein Herz im schwarzgelben Rhythmus geschlagen. Es ist schwer, ihm einen neuen Takt zu geben.

Marco ist in ein Loch gefallen nach seinem Karriereende, in ein sehr großes sogar, denn alles war plötzlich anders. Seine Freundin, die eigentlich nie seine richtige Freundin war - Geschichte. Die tägliche Routine, die Trainingseinheiten, die Spiele, ein geregelter Tagesablauf - Vergangenheit. Er vermisst seine Teamkollegen, den Geruch in der Umkleidekabine, das Adrenalin vor dem Spiel und die Freude nach einem Sieg. 

Das Flugzeug verliert weiter an Höhe, bis die Landepiste in Sicht kommt. Marco betrachtet seine schlafende Begleitung neben ihm, den Mann, der ihn aus seinem Loch gerissen hat und der die Idee zu ihrer Reise hatte. Obwohl viele Menschen etwas anderes glauben, sind sie nur Freunde und nicht mehr. 

Auch sein Freund musste mit dem Fußballspielen aufhören. Obwohl er drei Jahre jünger ist als Marco ging es einfach nicht mehr. Bei beiden hat der Körper ein schmerzhaftes Machtwort gesprochen. Marco reibt unbewusst über seinen linken Knöchel, der immer wieder Beschwerden macht, seit er ihn um seinen größten Traum als Fußballer gebracht hat, den Weltmeistertitel.

Ja, die Zeit ist da, auf Reisen zu gehen. Endlich die Welt zu entdecken, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Neu anzufangen. 

Ihre erste Station führt sie nun also nach Afrika, denn darauf hat Marco bestanden. Er braucht die Wärme, er braucht sie so dringend. So kalt war sein Leben in letzter Zeit, obwohl es gerade Sommer in Deutschland ist. Aber Deutschland - das kommt ihm gerade ganz weit weg vor. 

Mit einem kleinen Ruckeln setzt das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn auf, rollt aus und kommt schließlich zum Stillstand.

„Wach auf,“ Marco schüttelt seinen Begleiter vorsichtig am Arm, „wir sind da, Mario.“


	2. Programmänderung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, 
> 
> jetzt geht die Geschichte richtig los - ich hoffe, dass sie so ist, wie Du es Dir vorstellst! Genieß Deinen Tag, ich schicke Dir einen dicken Knuddler. :-***
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Leser,
> 
> ich bin gespannt, wie Euch das Setting gefällt. Es ist für mich gar nicht so leicht, eine "ernstere" Geschichte zu schreiben, mal nicht im flapsigen Ton, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingt. Den Ort lasse ich mit Absicht vage. Ich war selbst noch nie in Afrika und muss mich daher auf Gelesenes, Gesehenes und Gehörtes verlassen. Ich gebe mein Bestes, dass alles irgendwie logisch wird!

Der Fahrer, mit dem sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft verabredet haben, bringt sie zu einer kleinen Lodge, etwa zwei Stunden vom Flughafen entfernt. Von hier aus werden sie Touren unternehmen, die Tierwelt entdecken, aber auch in einem kleinen nahegelegenen See schwimmen können. Beide sehnen sich nach Ruhe, aber gleichzeitig danach, ungestört Neues zu entdecken.

Marco saugt die warme Luft tief ein, als sie aus dem Wagen aussteigen. Die Hitze hier ist trockener als anderswo, er schwitzt kaum, sondern fühlt sich wohl, obwohl er durch die Fahrt hierher ganz schön durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Ihre Zimmer sind behaglich im afrikanischen Stil eingerichtet, mit viel Holz und Malereien. Mario und er bewohnen einen kleinen Bungalow. Ein Wohnzimmer, dazu zwei Schlafzimmer und Bäder. Etwas Privatsphäre für beide und doch genug Raum, um zusammen zu sein.

Denn es gibt viel, worüber Marco in Zukunft nachdenken muss. Er will nicht zurück in die Öffentlichkeit, deshalb wird er weder als Trainer, noch beim Fernsehen arbeiten können. Sicher ist er sich noch nicht, was er machen will. Eins fühlt er jedoch mit jeder Faser seines Körpers: Wie sehr er sich nach Geborgenheit sehnt. Nach Zärtlichkeit, nach Liebe, einem Zuhause. Es war leichter, diese Sehnsucht wegzuschieben, als er noch jede Woche den Rasen eines Spielfelds unter seinen Fußballschuhen gespürt hat. Jetzt ist das Verlangen nach dem einen Menschen, mit dem er sein Leben teilen kann, fast übermächtig groß.

Marco seufzt und tritt auf die Terrasse ihres Bungalows. Die Anlage ist klein und versteckt, nur wenige Touristen kommen her. Hier sind sie ungestört und können Abstand gewinnen. Gleich am nächsten Tag soll das Programm beginnen, das Mario und er mit dem diskreten Reiseveranstalter vereinbart haben. Es beinhaltet Safaris, aber auch den Besuch in einem Waisenhaus und in einer Station, in der verletzte Wildtiere gepflegt werden, vor allem Raubkatzen. Marco liebt Kinder und freut sich darauf, einigen von ihnen schöne Stunden schenken zu können. Aber ganz besonders ist er aufgeregt, wenn er daran denkt, Löwen zu treffen. Sie waren schon immer seine Lieblingstiere. Stolz und stark, die Könige des Tierreichs.

Seine Gedanken wandern zurück an den Tag, an dem er der König des Fußballs war, an dem er sein Team zu einem Titel geschossen hat, mit dem einzigen Treffer des Finalspiels. Es war ein fantastischer Tag, doch auch er scheint eher Jahre her als die paar Monate, die er wirklich zurückliegt.

„Hier.“ Mario sagt nicht viel, er reicht Marco nur ein Glas mit einem kühlen Getränk, als er neben ihn tritt und über die Savanne blickt. Sie müssen nicht viel reden, um einander zu verstehen. Es vereint sie das Gefühl, an der Schwelle zu einem völlig neuen Lebensabschnitt zu stehen und gerade erst zu lernen, sich darin zurecht zu finden.

 

***

 

Die nächste Stunde verbringen sie damit, ihre Umgebung kennenzulernen. Ihre Koffer - oder vielmehr, ihre Rucksäcke - haben sie schnell ausgepackt. Sie haben nicht viel mitgebracht. Frische Unterwäsche und Socken, ein paar Schuhe, Shorts, Shirts. Hier draußen geht es nicht darum stylish auszusehen. Ihre Kleidung muss vor allem praktisch sein und sie vor der Sonne schützen.

Die Bungalowanlage ist paradiesisch, und vermutlich ist auch das noch eine Untertreibung. Marco und Mario besuchen den kleinen See, hängen ihre Füße in das überraschend kühle Wasser, erkunden den Rest des Gebiets. Es gibt ein kleines Restaurant, aber danach beginnt die Weite Afrikas.

Wie weit sie wirklich ist, und dass sie auch vor der Nacht nicht halt macht, merken die beiden Freunde, als es dunkel wird. Endlos erhebt sich der Himmel über ihnen, erhabene Schwärze mit unzähligen funkelnden Sternen. Marco und Mario sitzen auf ihrer Terrasse und schauen nach oben. „Das ist wunderschön,“ sagt Marco, eingehüllt in eine Decke, denn die Nächte sind frisch. Müdigkeit legt sich über ihn, Müdigkeit und noch etwas anderes. Zufriedenheit und das merkwürdige Gefühl, nach Hause gekommen zu sein.

 

***

 

„Hey, Schlafmütze, steh auf! Der Guide hat unser Programm geändert!“ Marios amüsierte Stimme dringt nur dumpf zu Marco durch. Er muss erst überlegen wo er ist, was sein Freund von ihm will und warum es so warm im Zimmer ist.

„Hey,“ murmelt er schläfrig, „was’n los? Ich steh gleich auf.“ Der Schmerz in seinem Fuß bringt ihn schneller zurück in die Wirklichkeit, als ihm lieb ist. Diese verdammte Verletzung.

„Das ist auch besser so. Wir fahren in einer Stunde los,“ antwortet ein fröhlicher Mario, der offenbar schon angezogen und bester Laune ist.

„Wohin?“ Marco streckt sich und gähnt. Endlich blinzelt er Mario an, der in voller Safari-Montur vor ihm steht. Shorts, khakifarbenes Shirt, Sonnenbrille.

„Die Wildtierstation,“ sagt Mario, „wir fahren gleich hin, der Leiter dort hat nur heute für uns Zeit.“

„Die Löwen?“ Spätestens jetzt ist Marco hellwach. Sein Herz beginnt zu pochen als er daran denkt, schon heute einen seiner größten Träume zu erfüllen.

„Ja, du müdes Raubtier,“ grinst Mario, „aber vorher kannst du erst noch ein Frühstück erbeuten.“

 

***

 

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und einem umso längeren Frühstück sitzen sie auch schon im Auto und fahren durch die Savanne. Mario pfeift fröhlich vor sich hin und unterhält sich zwischendurch mit ihrem Guide. Marco bevorzugt es, zu schweigen. Er ist kein Frühaufsteher und immer noch ein bisschen träge, das Frühstück liegt wohlig in seinem Magen und er genießt das fremde Terrain. Sie rumpeln über eine Straße, die mehr Piste als Fahrbahn ist, bis schließlich mehrere Gebäude am Horizont auftauchen.

„Is it over there?“ Das erste Mal seit Beginn der Fahrt sagt Marco etwas und der Guide antwortet ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Yes, over there. Doctor Durm is already waiting for you.“

„Who is he?“ Marco verspürt ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Magen, das er nicht richtig einschätzen kann. Vermutlich ist ihm von der holprigen Fahrt und dem üppigen Frühstück nur ein bisschen übel geworden, redet er sich ein.

„He’s running the station,“ erklärt ihr Guide, „he’s a vet.“

„A what?“ Marco weiß nicht, warum er noch mal nachbohren muss, aber Mario fällt in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Ein Tierarzt. Vet heißt Tierarzt,“ meint er geduldig. „Die meisten Tiere, die hierher kommen, sind von Wilderern angeschossen worden oder verletzt. Die Tierärzte päppeln sie auf und entlassen sie anschließend wieder in die Freiheit, wenn das möglich ist.“

„Streber,“ grummelt Marco, angefressen, dass sich Mario offenbar vorher über die Wildtierstation informiert hat während er ahnungslos ist.

„Hier, du beleidigte Leberwurst,“ grinst Mario und haut seinem Freund einen Flyer gegen die Brust. Das Auto ist mittlerweile zum Stehen gekommen und sie steigen aus, genau vor einem Tor in einem Zaun, der ein riesiges Gelände umspannt. Sie scheinen auf jemanden zu warten und so fängt Marco an zu lesen. Weit kommt er allerdings nicht, denn ein Foto in dem Flyer, den Mario ihm gegeben hat, zieht sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Es ist kein Foto von einem stolzen Raubtier, das Marco plötzlich und völlig unerwartet den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht. Obwohl, vielleicht ist es das doch. Marco starrt auf das Bild, starrt und starrt, bis Mario ihn anstupst. „Erde an Marco, was ist los?“

„Nichts,“ antwortet er hastig, „gar nichts.“ Er steckt den Flyer in die Tasche seiner Shorts und atmet heftig ein und wieder aus, schließt die Augen, aber das Foto verfolgt ihn.

Niemals zuvor hat Marco ein Bild von einem attraktiveren Mann gesehen. Erik Durm, Tierarzt und Leiter der Station für Wildtiere. Die verwuschelten braunen Haare, der intensive Blick auf dem Foto, die Grübchen, das Lächeln. Marco schluckt und versucht, den Gedanken zu vertreiben, dass er gerade den Mann seiner Träume auf einem Flyer entdeckt hat. Albern ist das, völlig lächerlich.

Als er sich endlich gefangen hat und die die Augen wieder aufmacht, läuft der Traummann geradewegs auf ihn zu.


	3. Malaika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich hoffe, Euch gefällt das Update - vielen Dank für Euer liebes Feedback!

Lange, elegante Beine. Athletische Figur. Umwerfendes Lächeln.

Marco fühlt sich, als würde eine lebendige Fata Morgana auf ihn zulaufen. Er kann gar nicht anders als diesen faszinierenden Mann anzuschauen, wahrscheinlich zieht er ihn gerade mit seinen Blicken aus.

„Hallo, ich bin Mario,“ hört er seinen Freund wie aus dem Nebel sagen, seine Augen immer noch auf dieses wunderbare Wesen geheftet. Er selbst bringt keinen Ton hervor. „Und das ist Marco,“ fügt Mario ungeduldig hinzu. „Er ist am Morgen meistens noch nicht ganz so fit, müssen Sie wissen, ich musste ihn heute früh aus dem Bett...“

„Halt die Klappe!“ Marco wird rot, als ihm auffällt, wie grob er sich anhört. „Tschuldigung,“ nuschelt er hinterher.

Wenn ihr Gegenüber sich über sein seltsames Verhalten wundert, zeigt er es nicht. Er lächelt sie freundlich an und streckt seine Hand aus, um sie zu begrüßen. „Hallo, ich bin Erik. Das freut mich, dass Sie da sind.“

„Können wir bitte beim ‚du‘ bleiben?“ sagt Marco. Er ist froh, dass er überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles von sich geben kann. Der Gedanke, Dr. Durm - _Erik?_ \- siezen zu müssen, lässt ihn ein bisschen verzweifeln.

„Klar, ich bin Erik. Kommt ruhig rein.“ Er öffnet das Tor und Marco erkennt, dass Erik etwas größer als er selbst ist, größer als Mario und ihr Guide sowieso. Er schätzt ihn leicht jünger ein als sich selbst, etwa im Alter von Mario, aber er wird das herausfinden, schwört er sich.

Sie folgen Erik durch das Tor und in einen weiteren Jeep, mit dem Erik sie zur Station bringen wird. Ihr Guide hat vereinbart, sie in drei Stunden wieder abzuholen.

Drei Stunden nur und Marco hat bereits den ersten Eindruck vermasselt.

Marco weiß überhaupt nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, warum er plötzlich so durchdreht. Ist es die Hitze? Das fremde Land? Die lange Reise? Er schüttelt sich, um wieder einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen, aber es nutzt nichts. Er findet Erik immer noch gut, obwohl er ihn gerade erst vor fünf Minuten kennengelernt hat.

Als Mario neben Erik auf den Beifahrersitz des Jeeps klettern will, legt Marco ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und reißt ihn unsanft zurück. Sein Freund hebt nur eine Augenbraue und fängt dann an zu grinsen. „Gerne, Marco, selbstverständlich nach dir,“ feixt er und setzt sich nach hinten.

Die Nähe zu Erik macht nichts besser. Marco fängt an, auf dem Beifahrersitz zu schwitzen, denn er spürt Eriks Präsenz mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, hat Eriks Geruch in der Nase. Er sollte jetzt etwas sagen, aber was? Am besten etwas Schlaues und am besten schnell, bevor Mario wieder zu reden beginnt.

„Echt cool hier.“ Marco könnte sich hauen, nachdem er die drei Worte ausgesprochen hat, so dämlich wie kindisch. _Echt cool hier_ , blöder geht es nicht. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, warum benimmt er sich nicht wie einer? Mario kichert leise auf der Rückbank. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“ schiebt Marco rasch nach, bevor alles vollends aus dem Ruder läuft.

„Seit einem Jahr,“ antwortet Erik, „und ich werde noch ein weiteres Jahr bleiben. Die Universität in Hannover hat mich für zwei Jahre hergeschickt. Ich schreibe meine Doktorarbeit über Raubkatzen,“ erklärt er.

„Und nebenbei hilfst du ihnen?“ fragt Marco, froh, dass er ein Gespräch zum Laufen gebracht hat.

Erik schaltet in den nächsten Gang. „Ja, ich verarzte mit meinem Team alle Wildtiere, die hierher gebracht werden. Manchen können wir aber nicht mehr helfen.“

Stille breitet sich im Auto aus. „Das tut mir leid,“ sagt Marco und er meint es ehrlich. „Welche Tiere sind gerade in der Station?“

„Wir haben im Moment einen Panther hier, einige Löwen und Leoparden. Zum Glück ist es gerade ruhig, letzte Woche wurden zwei Wilderer gefasst. Das wirkt meistens für eine Weile abschreckend,“ erzählt Erik, „übrigens sind wir gleich da.“ Er parkt das Auto vor einem Gebäudekomplex aus Holz und Stein.

Der Staub, den die Reifen aufgewirbelt haben, setzt sich in Marcos Nase fest als sie aussteigen. Er riecht erdig, ursprünglich und ganz und gar nicht unangenehm. „Wohnst du auch hier?“ fragt Marco neugierig.

„Ja, da drüben sind unsere Unterkünfte.“ Erik zeigt auf ein paar einfache Bungalows in der Nähe.

„Und wo sind die Tiere?“ Mario schaltet sich wieder in die Unterhaltung ein und Marco wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „ _Nicht so schnell, lass mich,“_ sagt dieser Blick. Und schon wieder grinst sein Freund amüsiert.

„Hier drüben.“ Erik nickt in die Richtung des größten Gebäudes. „Wir gehen gleich rein, aber ich muss euch bitten, keins der Tiere zu berühren und nicht näher an sie heran zu gehen, wenn ich es nicht auch tue. Die meisten sind verletzt, sie sind nicht gefährlich weil sie sich nicht wehren können, aber es bedeutet Stress für sie, wenn wir sie stören.“

„Verstanden,“ antwortet Marco, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nichts versteht. Schon gar nicht, was hier gerade passiert. Auf einmal fällt ihm auch ein, dass Erik sie noch kein einziges Mal darauf angesprochen hat, wer sie sind und was sie hier machen. Ob er sie überhaupt kennt? Wundert er sich nicht, dass zwei frisch in Rente gegangene Fußballspieler bei ihm in Afrika auftauchen? Fast fühlt er sich gekränkt, dass Erik ihre Vergangenheit nicht erwähnt. Oder zählt hier einfach nur die Gegenwart?

 

***

 

Zwei Stunden später hat Erik die Führung durch die Station beendet. Er hat ihnen kranke und angeschossene Tiere gezeigt, von Wilderern verwundete und solche, die auf dem Weg der Besserung sind.

Marco ist schwer beeindruckt, nicht nur von der Arbeit, die Erik und sein Team hier leisten, sondern am meisten von Erik selbst.

Sie wollen gerade die Krankenstation verlassen, als Marco ein Tier sieht, bei dem sie noch nicht waren. „Wer ist da drüben?“ fragt er vorsichtig. Er meint, einen weiteren Löwen zu erkennen, der hinter Gittern kauert und sich nicht bewegt.

„Das?“ fragt Erik und seine Augen werden plötzlich traurig. „Das ist Malaika, unsere zahme Löwin. Sie hinkt, seit sie auf die Welt gekommen ist, und wurde hier aufgezogen. Sie könnte da draußen nicht überleben, deswegen ist sie bei uns aufgewachsen und wird auch in der Station bleiben. Seit ein paar Tagen frisst sie allerdings nichts mehr. Ich habe sie mehrfach untersucht, aber nichts gefunden. Sie wird immer schwächer und ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch überleben wird.“

„Darf ich mal rübergehen?“ Marco weiß, dass er das nicht fragen sollte, denn Erik hätte sie zu der Löwin geführt, wenn er gewollt hätte. Er sieht, wie sein Gegenüber mit sich ringt.

„Okay, aber sei vorsichtig und mach keine hektischen Bewegungen. Ich komme mit.“

„Ich warte draußen, kein Problem,“ sagt Mario und tritt ins Freie. Marco ist dankbar, dass er endlich ein paar Minuten allein mit Erik bekommt.

Vorsichtig nähert er sich dem Tier in seinem Verschlag, das ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen scheint. Malaika liegt auf dem Boden und atmet schwer. Sie hebt nicht einmal den Kopf, als Erik und er an ihr Gehege treten.

Etwas an der Löwin berührt Marco zutiefst. „Lass mich rein,“ bittet er Erik plötzlich, erstaunt über seine eigenen Worte.

„Wo rein?“ fragt Erik nach.

„Zu ihr.“

„Das darf ich nicht machen, tut mir leid.“ Erik schaut ihn bedauernd an.

„Bitte.“ Marco erwidert den Blick und er muss sehr flehend aussehen, denn Erik gibt überraschend nach.

„Okay, aber nur kurz. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das mache.“ Er zieht einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und sperrt das Gitter auf. „Ruhig, Malaika, mein Mädchen, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen.“

Die Löwin reagiert nicht und Erik spricht weiter beruhigend auf sie ein. „Wie geht’s dir denn heute, Süße, magst du wieder nichts fressen?“ Vor der Raubkatze steht ein unangetasteter Napf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was dir fehlt.“

„Kann ich ein bisschen näher ran?“ Marco redet sich um Kopf und Kragen, das weiß er, und er tritt vorsichtig neben Erik, geht in die Knie, bis er fast neben dem beeindruckenden Tier auf dem Boden hockt. Wie durch ein Wunder macht Erik Platz für ihn.

„Hey, Malaika,“ flüstert Marco, „ich bin Marco, ich komme aus Deutschland. Erik war so nett mir und meinem Freund alles zu zeigen, aber ich wollte dir unbedingt auch noch ‚hallo‘ sagen. Erik sagt, du willst nichts mehr fressen? Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?“

Marco weiß nicht, warum er mit der Löwin spricht, es fühlt sich einfach richtig an und deswegen redet er weiter. „Weißt du, mir ist es in letzter Zeit auch nicht gut gegangen, ich war oft verletzt und dann musste ich mit meinem Beruf aufhören.“

So genau kann Marco nicht nachvollziehen, was als nächstes passiert, er hört nur, wie Erik scharf die Luft einzieht und befürchtet schon, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, das Tier bedrängt oder aufgeregt zu haben.

Er schaut zu Erik auf und will sich gerade entschuldigen, als er etwas an seinem Knie spürt, warm und gleichzeitig weich.

„Sie... sie hat dich angestupst,“ stammelt Erik ungläubig und als ob die Löwin ihn verstehen würde, reibt sie ihren Kopf gleich noch einmal gegen Marcos Bein.


	4. Erkenntnisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich bin gerade in so einem guten Schreibfluss und habe Zeit, deshalb kommt hier ein weiteres, kleines Update. Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir dann mehr über die Bedeutung von "Malaika" erfahren. Ich hab mich gefreut, dass Euch der Name gefällt!

„Ich... ich muss schnell meine Tasche holen, ich muss sie untersuchen,“ murmelt Erik und will weglaufen, aber Marco hält seinen Arm fest. Die Berührung geht ihm durch und durch. Er spürt Eriks starke Muskeln, aber auch seine weiche Haut.

„Bleib hier. Ihr fehlt nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was man mit Medikamenten heilen könnte,“ sagt Marco vorsichtig. Er hofft, dass er Erik nicht verletzt oder seine Kompetenz anzweifelt aber ihm ist sonnenklar, was mit Malaika nicht stimmt.

„Was...?“ fragt Erik und kniet sich neben Marco und die Löwin.

„Darf ich sie streicheln?“ fragt Marco und streckt ganz langsam die Hand aus. Das ist verrückt, er ist erst seit einem Tag in Afrika und jetzt kniet er hier auf dem staubigen Boden und will eins dieser edlen Tiere anfassen. Während ein noch viel edler Mann ihm nicht weniger den Atem raubt.

„Probier es,“ murmelt Erik. Er ist angespannt, das spürt Marco, wahrscheinlich ist er jederzeit bereit, dazwischen zu gehen, wenn irgendetwas aus dem Ruder läuft. Immerhin haben sie es hier mit einem Raubtier zu tun.

Marco traut sich deshalb nicht, die Löwin am Kopf zu berühren und so streichen seine Finger sachte über ihre Flanke. Sie dreht sich um, bewegt sich aber nicht weg, und Marco glaubt, dass sie ganz leise zu schnurren anfängt. Können Löwen schnurren? Er weiß es nicht, seine zitternden Finger fahren aber weiter über Malaikas warmen Körper.

„Ich weiß, was dir fehlt,“ flüstert er, „aber du musst wieder fressen, hörst du? Mach es für mich und für Erik, er sorgt sich sehr um dich.“

Das große Tier beäugt ihn, und wie durch ein Wunder wendet sich Malaika anschließend ihrem Futtertrog zu, schnüffelt daran. Und endlich nimmt sie einen ersten, vorsichtigen Bissen.

„Das ist unglaublich,“ keucht Erik neben Marco, „wie machst du das?“

Marco kann nicht antworten, denn Mario steht plötzlich neben ihnen. „Wir müssen los,“ sagt er, „unser Guide holt uns gleich ab.“

„Ich bleibe hier.“ Schon wieder hat Marco schneller gesprochen als gedacht. Er schaut Mario bittend an und erntet dieses Mal kein amüsiertes, sondern ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.

„Wenn das für Erik okay ist, fahre ich allein zurück und du kommst nach?“ meint Mario.

Die Antwort gibt allerdings die Löwin, die Marco noch einmal anstupst.

„Hat dich die Löwin da gerade berührt?“ fragt Mario ungläubig, „sie scheint dich zu mögen?!“

„Das tut sie,“ antwortet Erik, der offenbar immer noch ziemlich durcheinander ist.

„Da ist sie bei ihm aber am falschen Platz“, grinst Mario und Marco möchte ihn am liebsten schütteln, auch wenn er natürlich recht hat. Erik scheint die Bemerkung zum Glück nicht gehört zu haben, er ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Löwin anzuschauen.

„Du kannst gerne noch hierbleiben,“ antwortet er, „wir finden schon jemanden, der dich nachher zurückfahren kann. Mein Stellvertreter hat heute Nacht Dienst, dann habe ich frei. Robert müsste in der nächsten Stunde zurück sein.“

„Danke“, murmelt Marco und widmet sich wieder der Löwin. Er bekommt gar nicht richtig mit, dass Erik Mario nach draußen begleitet, er konzentriert sich ganz auf das Tier, das immer wieder ein bisschen frisst. „So ist es gut, du Schöne, du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen!“, ermutigt er sie.

Nach fünf Minuten oder vielleicht auch zehn kommt Erik zurück. „Magst du einen Kaffee haben?“ fragt er mit belegter Stimme. „Dann kannst du mir auch erzählen, welche besondere Verbindung du zu Löwen hast.“ Er klingt nicht wütend oder enttäuscht, eher neugierig und sehr berührt.

„Ich komme nachher wieder“, sagt Marco zu Malaika und streichelt sie noch einmal. „Friss du solange weiter, hörst du?“ Die Löwin stupst ihn zustimmend an, die goldenen Augen fest auf ihn geheftet. _„Ich verstehe dich“_ , denkt Marco, _„und wie ich dich verstehe“._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kurz darauf sitzt er mit Erik auf der Terrasse der Station und nippt an seinem Kaffee. Das Getränk ist stark und würzig, aber genau das braucht er jetzt. Keiner von beiden sagt etwas, Erik scheint seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Das ist unglaublich, wie sie auf dich reagiert“, sagt Erik nach einer Weile, „ich bin froh, dass sie etwas frisst.“

Danach herrscht wieder Schweigen.

„Du weißt, was mit ihr nicht stimmt, oder?“ fragt Erik. „Und du weißt auch, warum sie dich mag.“

Marco sucht nach den richtigen Worten. Er schaut in die Weite und hofft, dort die richtige Antwort zu finden.

„Sie ist einsam,“ sagt er schließlich ruhig.

„Aber sie hat doch andere Löwen hier, sie hat uns...?“ antwortet Erik und wendet sich Marco zu.

„Ihr fehlen keine Freunde, sie sehnt sich nach einem Partner,“ erwidert Marco, während sein Herz ganz schwer wird.

Erik denkt darüber nach und legt die Stirn in Falten. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum sie dir so vertraut“, murmelt er.

„Ist das nicht logisch?“ antwortet Marco leise, aber Erik schaut ihn nur fragend aus seinen schönen Augen an. Marco atmet tief durch, bevor er weiterspricht. „Ihr geht es wie mir, deswegen hat sie so auf mich reagiert. Sie hat gespürt, dass mir das Gleiche fehlt.“


	5. Pläne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> mein Schreibfluss hält an, deswegen kommt heute direkt das nächste Kapitel, das den Namen von "Malaika" erklärt. Und nicht nur den... ;-) Habt viel Spaß damit, ich freu mich immer sehr über Feedback.

„Ich verstehe nicht? Du hast doch eine Freundin in Deutschland?“ Erik ist völlig perplex und offenbar hat er schon eine ganze Weile keine Zeitung mehr gelesen.

„Nee, hab ich nicht,“ murmelt Marco und nimmt noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er kann nicht fassen, dass er mitten auf einem anderen Kontinent sitzt und einem Mann aus seinem Leben erzählt, den er gerade erst seit ein paar Stunden kennt. Und offenbar weiß Erik doch, wer er ist und was er gemacht hat.

„Das musst du mir erklären“, fragt Erik nach. Marco kann seine Verwirrung verstehen, aber was soll er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Vermutlich.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, antwortet er, „und ich will dir auch nicht deine Zeit stehlen...“ Natürlich ist das glatt gelogen, denn Marco würde liebend gern noch mehr Zeit mit Erik verbringen. Am besten ein Leben lang. Verdammt, wo kommen diese Gedanken plötzlich her?

„Das tust du nicht,“ meint Erik, „Robert müsste jeden Moment zurück sein, dann hab ich offiziell sowieso Feierabend.“

„Und inoffiziell?“ Marco ist froh, dass das Gespräch kurz eine andere Wendung nimmt und er möchte wirklich mehr über Erik erfahren.

„Bin ich immer im Dienst,“ lacht Erik. „Aber wenn du magst, können wir drüben in unserer Küche zusammen etwas essen und weiter reden. Danach kann ich dich zurückfahren, Mario wartet bestimmt schon auf dich.“

„Er kommt sicher allein gut klar und ist froh, wenn er mal seine Ruhe hat,“ sagt Marco schnell, bevor er aufsteht und Erik in Richtung der kleinen Küche folgt.  
  
„Hunger?“ fragt Erik und öffnet den kleinen Kühlschrank, um den Inhalt zu studieren.

„Ein bisschen,“ gibt Marco zu, aber vor allem deswegen, weil er um nichts in der Welt hier weg will.

„Dann koche ich uns eine Gemüsepfanne,“ entscheidet Erik und nimmt verschiedene Gemüsesorten aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Du kannst kochen?“ sagt Marco beeindruckt, „also, ich bin eine absolute Null darin.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du andere Sachen hervorragend kannst. Mit Löwen zu kommunizieren, zum Beispiel. Willst du mir helfen?“ Erik sieht unglaublich sexy aus, wie er so an einem Tisch lehnt und auf einem Schneidebrett das Gemüse würfelt.

„Klar. Was soll ich machen?“ Schnell wie eine Katze ist Marco neben Erik getreten und nimmt ein Messer in die Hand.

„Einfach kleinschneiden,“ antwortet Erik und reicht Marco ein Gemüse, das aussieht wie eine Rübe.

Für eine Weile arbeiten sie schweigend, wobei Marco sich bei der ungewohnten Tätigkeit wirklich anstrengen muss.

„Wie ist das jetzt mit deiner Freundin?“ fragt Erik beiläufig und fast schneidet sich Marco in den Finger. Er kann es gerade noch verhindern, lässt dabei das Messer aber fallen. Gleichzeitig bücken Erik und er sich danach und plötzlich sind sie sich verdammt nahe.

„Ich stehe eigentlich auf Männer,“ flüstert Marco und ihm wird ganz schlecht, als er seinen eigenen Worten zuhört. Jahrelang hat er seine wahren Gefühle verschwiegen, ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, nur um sich jetzt vor einem Menschen zu outen, den er gerade erst getroffen hat.

„Ach so,“ antwortet Erik verblüfft. „Dann war sie nie deine richtige....?“

„Nein. Bin froh, dass das vorbei ist,“ schiebt Marco schnell hinterher. Er hat überhaupt keine Lust, die wertvolle Zeit mit Erik zu verschwenden, indem er Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit erwähnt, die er am besten für immer vergessen will. Andererseits ist es gut, dass Erik Bescheid weiß, obwohl sich Marco sicher ist, dass er niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben wird. So gutaussehend und intelligent wie er ist, liegen ihm die Frauen wahrscheinlich zu Füßen.

„Und du? Ist deine Freundin nicht traurig, wenn du so weit weg bist?“ schießt Marco ins Blaue. Erik schiebt gerade die Gemüsestücke in eine Pfanne und hält inne. Scheiße, jetzt ist Marco bestimmt zu weit gegangen. Wie kann er ihn so etwas Privates fragen? „Sorry,“ murmelt er hinterher, „das geht mich nichts an.“

„Ich hab niemanden,“ sagt Erik leise, „und wenn ich jemanden hätte, wäre es auch ein Mann.“

„Bitte was?!“ Marco ist ein Idiot, aber er hat wieder das Erstbeste rausgehauen, das ihm eingefallen ist. Sein Gehirn verarbeitet die bahnbrechende Information, dass Erik sich auch nichts aus Frauen macht, erst noch und kommt dabei zu peinlichen Zwischenmeldungen.

„Ich bin schwul.“ Erik sagt das so leicht heraus, wie es Marco selbst nie über die Lippen kommen würde. Erst langsam sickert die Erkenntnis in ihm durch, dass er vielleicht doch bei Erik landen... Wenn er nur wüsste, wie man mit einem anderen Mann flirtet! Stattdessen grinst er Erik nur an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Allerdings scheint das endlich mal die richtige Reaktion zu sein, denn Erik grinst zurück. „Und ich bin hungrig. Schnappst du dir die Teller da drüben und denkst den Tisch?“  
  
Marco kann nur nicken, weil er das Strahlen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommt.

 

***

 

„Das ist lecker“, murmelt er wenige Minuten später zwischen zwei Bissen. Erik kann definitiv kochen, so viel ist sicher. Und wahrscheinlich kann er auch andere Dinge ganz hervorragend... Marco schiebt sich schnell die nächste Gabel in den Mund, bevor diese Gedanken schon wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Seit er Erik das erste Mal gesehen hat - erst vor fünf Stunden - fühlt er sich wie ein frisch verknallter Teenager.

„Hey, Erik!“ Plötzlich schwingt die Tür auf und ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann steht im Zimmer. Marco ist sofort rasend eifersüchtig, als er ihn sieht. Er ist schlank und attraktiv und hat stechend blaue Augen.

„Hey, Robert!“ grüßt Erik zurück, „darf ich dir Marco vorstellen?“

„ _Der_ Marco?“ fragt Robert beeindruckt. Er weiß offensichtlich sofort, wen er vor sich hat.

„Freut mich,“ sagt Marco und hält Robert seine Hand hin.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass er und Herr G..., also Mario, heute die Station besuchen. Wir mussten den Termin verschieben, weil ich morgen den angeschossenen Löwen abholen muss“, erklärt Erik.

„Ach, stimmt ja,“ sagt Robert, „wann fährst du los?“

„Ziemlich früh,“ antwortet Erik und schaut auf die Uhr, „damit wir bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sind. Wir brauchen bestimmt vier Stunden für eine Strecke.“

„Nimmst du Auba mit?“ fragt Robert und öffnet den Kühlschrank.

„Ja, das hatte ich vor.“ Erik nickt zustimmend.

„Darf ich auch mit?“ fragt Marco aus heiteren Himmel. Irgendwann wird er sich noch die Zunge verbrennen. Fürs erste verschluckt er sich nur und fängt fürchterlich an zu husten.

„Hier,“ Robert hält ihm ein Glas Wasser hin, das Marco hinunterstürzt. Er kann nur beten, dass er nicht endgültig zu viel gesagt oder gefragt hat.

„Warum eigentlich nicht,“ murmelt Erik und Marco denkt, das er nicht richtig hört, „Du hast so einen guten Draht zu den Tieren. Robert, stell dir vor, Malaika frisst wieder, weil Marco mit ihr gesprochen hat.

„Echt?“ Robert klingt ehrlich überrascht. „Ich schaue gleich mal nach ihr.“

„Darf ich wirklich mitfahren?“ Marcos Verstand hängt immer noch hinterher, aber sein Herz hat schon angefangen, wie wild zu pochen.

„Wir könnten dich morgens abholen und abends wieder zurückbringen. In unserem Transporter ist genug Platz und Erwaen ist sowieso so schwer verletzt, dass wir keine besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen brauchen“, überlegt Erik.

„Wer ist Erwaen?“ Marco kann sich nicht bremsen.

„Der verletzte Löwe. Erwaen heißt ‚Weisheit‘“, erklärt ihm Robert. Mit seiner Beflissenheit würde Eriks Stellvertreter gut zu Mario und seinem Strebertum passen, denkt Marco.

„Und was heißt Malaika übersetzt?“ fragt er.

„Das bedeutet ‚Guter Geist‘“, antwortet Erik und lächelt. „Soll ich dich gleich zurück zur Lodge fahren? Dann können wir im Auto besprechen, wie wir das genau machen morgen. Robert, übernimmst du für mich?“

„Klar, fahrt ihr zwei nur“, sagt Robert und Marco bildet sich kurz ein, dass er das selbe wissende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sieht, das er vor einer Weile schon bei Mario wahrgenommen hat. Aber bestimmt täuscht er sich da nur.


	6. Autogrammjäger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich am Wochenende zum Schreiben und Posten komme. ;-) Daher gibt es heute noch ein Update. Habt viel Spaß damit!

Erik nimmt gerade die Autoschlüssel in die Hand, als das Telefon in der Station anfängt zu klingeln. Robert nickt ihm kurz zu und nimmt den Anruf entgegen, während Marco und Erik ins Freie treten.

„Es ist toll, dass ich morgen mitkommen darf“, sagt Marco und Erik lächelt ihm zu.

„Ich...“, will er gerade sagen, als er von Robert unterbrochen wird, der den Telefonhörer in der Hand hält und wild gestikuliert.

Robert formuliert lautlos ein Wort. „Peter!“ liest Marco ihm von den Lippen ab.

„Das auch noch“, murmelt Erik und signalisiert Robert, dass er gleich kommt. „Ich muss den Anruf leider entgegennehmen, wäre es okay für dich, wenn Robert dich zurück zur Lodge bringt?“ Erik sieht enttäuscht und irgendwie angespannt aus und obwohl Marco traurig darüber ist, dass er nicht mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann, stimmt er sofort zu um ihn nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

„Klar ist das in Ordnung!“ beeilt er sich zu sagen.

„Warte morgen früh um 7 am Eingang der Lodge, Auba und ich holen dich ab,“ sagt Erik noch, bevor er zurück zu Robert eilt. Er redet kurz mit ihm, winkt Marco noch einmal zu und verschwindet dann mit dem Telefon am Ohr wieder im Gebäude.

Kurz darauf ist Robert bei Marco. „Tut mir leid, aber das Gespräch ist wichtig. Ich fahr dich gern zurück,“ sagt Robert und geht voraus zu dem Jeep, mit dem Marco und Mario hergebracht worden sind. Marco sagt nichts, er ist vollauf damit beschäftigt zu verdauen, was da mit ihm passiert.

Umso mehr scheint Robert daran gelegen, die Unterhaltung in Gang zu halten. „Das war Peter am Telefon, er managt die Station und kümmert sich auch um die Finanzierung. In letzter Zeit ist es immer schwieriger geworden, sie zu unterhalten. Deswegen musste Erik unbedingt ans Telefon gehen, aber du siehst ihn ja morgen, dann kann er es dir selbst erklären.“

„Mhm“, antwortet Marco. Er weiß, dass es unhöflich ist, nichts zu sagen, aber er ist kaputt und erschlagen. Endlich reißt er sich doch zusammen. „Danke, dass du mich fährst,“ murmelt er, „ich bin schon gespannt, was mich morgen erwartet.“

„Das wird ein aufregender Tag, das kann ich dir versprechen“, antwortet Robert freundlich. „Übrigens geht es Malaika tatsächlich besser, ich hab vorhin nach ihr geschaut.“

„Du bist auch Tierarzt?“ will Marco wissen.

Robert nickt. „Ich werde einer. Noch bin ich bin nicht so weit wie Erik, ich hab erst später mit dem Studium angefangen.“

„Verstehe,“ sagt Marco. „Bleibst du auch so lange hier wie er?“

„Nein, ich gehe in einem halben Jahr zurück. Ich bin nur für ein Semester hier um Erik zu unterstützen“, erklärt Robert. „Es ist sowieso geplant, dass Auba die Station übernimmt, wenn er so weit ist. Du hast ihn bestimmt heute kurz gesehen, er fährt morgen auch mit um Erwaen abzuholen. Erik bildet ihn aus.“

„Ja, stimmt!“ Marco erinnert sich gut an den jungen Mann, den Erik ihm als ‚Auba’ vorgestellt hat und der sofort sympathisch auf ihn gewirkt hat.

„Und du?“ stellt Robert jetzt die Frage, die Marco schon von Erik erwartet hatte. „Weißt du schon, wie es für dich weiter geht?“

Marco schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich muss erst mal Abstand bekommen.“

„Kann ich nachvollziehen“, antwortet Robert zustimmend.

Sie sind schon fast wieder an der Lodge angekommen aber Marco hat das Gefühl, dass Robert noch etwas sagen will. Er schaut ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich... ähm...“, fängt Robert an, „kann ich vielleicht ein Autogramm von dir haben?“ Er errötet leicht und Marco muss lachen.

„Na klar“, antwortet er, „komm doch kurz mit rein, da finden wir bestimmt etwas zu schreiben. Und ich kann dir auch Mario vorstellen, der muss hier irgendwo sein.“

„Wow, echt?“ Robert ist definitiv begeistert, das kann er sehen. „Ihr wart immer meine Lieblingsspieler“, fügt er schüchtern hinzu.

„Komm einfach mit“, lächelt Marco ihm zu, „wahrscheinlich liegt Mario auf der Terrasse und liest ein Buch“.

Er führt Robert ins Innere der Lodge und zu ihrem Bungalow wo Mario es sich tatsächlich mit einem Buch in einem Sessel bequem gemacht hat. „Hey, ich bin zurück! Hab jemanden mitgebracht!“ ruft Marco, um seinen Freund nicht zu erschrecken. Er weiß genau, dass Mario sich bestimmt geehrt fühlt, wenn er einen Fan im Schlepptau hat. „Mario, das ist Robert. Er hat mich hergefahren“, stellt er seine Begleitung vor.

Mario erhebt sich langsam aus seinem Sessel, kommt näher und dann spult sich ein Film vor Marcos Augen ab, der besser ist als jeder Oscar-Streifen, den er in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen hat.

„Oh,“ sagt Mario, „hallo. Freut mich.“ Er fängt an zu strahlen und auch Robert geht es nicht anders. Ob Eriks Stellvertreter auch auf Männer steht? Sieht ganz so aus.

„Hallo,“ sagt er und Marco ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass „anhimmeln“ genau so aussieht wie das, was Robert gerade macht. Beide haben ihn vergessen und er kann das Schauspiel aus nächster Nähe beobachten.

„Du bist Eriks Stellvertreter, oder?“ fragt Mario, „setz dich doch. Willst du was trinken?“ Mario macht hektische Bewegungen in Richtung Marco, der dieses Mal sofort versteht und ein paar Gläser und Getränke bringt. Marco ist ein bisschen neidisch, weil Mario das so viel besser im Griff hat als er mit Erik. Vielleicht kann er sich ja noch etwas abschauen? Denn er ist sich sicher, dass Robert seinen Freund ebenso eiskalt erwischt hat wie Erik ihn. Liegt hier etwas in der Luft, irgendwelche Pollen von einem Liebesbaum?

„Mario, nur ganz kurz“, sagt er, weil er die beiden wirklich nicht länger stören will, „ich darf morgen mit Erik losziehen, einen verletzten Löwen abholen. Ich wäre den ganzen Tag weg, ist das okay für dich?“ Er setzt einen strengen Blick auf und hofft, dass sein Freund weiß, dass das nur eine rhetorische Frage war. Aber Mario beachtet ihn sowieso kaum noch.

„Jaja,“ nuschelt er, bevor ihm etwas einfällt. „Bleibst du in der Station, Robert? Vielleicht könnte ich vorbeikommen und euch helfen?“ Marco schaut fassungslos dabei zu, wie leicht das bei Mario geht.

„Aber klar! Wir ähm.... wir könnten in der Mittagspause ein bisschen kicken, wir haben ein kleines Fußballteam und vielleicht hast du ja Lust...?“ Robert strahlt Mario aus seinen blauen Augen an.

„Das ist eine super Idee, das machen wir! Ich kann dir bestimmt noch ein paar Tricks zeigen“, sagt Mario zweideutig und das ist der Moment, in dem sich Marco besser aus dem Staub macht.

„Ich geh ins Bett, ihr braucht mich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr und außerdem muss ich morgen früh aufstehen“, entschuldigt er sich.

„Ohje, du und früh aufstehen“, grinst Mario, „weißt du, er...“ Marco erspart sich den Rest der Unterhaltung und lässt Mario und Robert allein auf der Terrasse zurück. Er geht zur Rezeption der kleinen Lodge und bittet darum, dass man ihn morgens weckt. Danach geht er ins Bett und steckt sich vorsichtshalber Oropax in die Ohren. Wer weiß, was im Nachbarzimmer heute noch passiert.


	7. Erwaen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> da bin ich wieder, dieses Mal mit einem etwas längeren Kapitel. Ich würde mich unglaublich über Feedback freuen - danke an alle, die Kudos und/oder Kommentare hinterlassen!

Zum Glück sind es nicht Mario und Robert, die Marco am nächsten Tag wecken, sondern es ist tatsächlich ein Mitarbeiter der Lodge, der vorsichtig an seine Tür klopft. Allerdings hätte Marco das gar nicht gebraucht, er hat sowieso kaum geschlafen. Und wenn er mal ein paar Minuten gedöst hat, hat er wild geträumt. Von Löwen. Und von Erik. Er kann überhaupt nicht mehr sagen, ob er jetzt die Löwen im Traum gestreichelt hat oder doch Erik. Vermutlich beide.

Ziemlich durcheinander stolpert er unter die Dusche und macht sich fertig für den Tag. Ein kurzes Frühstück noch, und schon ist er bereit dafür, dass Erik und Auba ihn abholen. Plötzlich klopft Marcos Herz wieder schneller als normal, vor allem, als er in der Ferne den Transporter auftauchen sieht, der rasch näher kommt. Als er endlich vor ihm Halt macht, ist Marcos Kehle ganz trocken.

Erik sieht ein bisschen zerzauster aus als gestern, seine Haare sind verwuschelt und er trägt ein Poloshirt, das seine perfekte Figur noch perfekter aussehen lässt. Auba sitzt am Steuer des Transporters und ruft ihm ein fröhliches „good morning!“ zu. Erik dagegen steigt aus und begrüßt ihn persönlich. Verlegen ist Marco; er weiß nicht, ob er Erik umarmen oder ihm die Hand geben soll. Schließlich macht er nichts davon, sondern lächelt Erik nur an, sagt „hallo, ich freu mich“, schnappt seinen Rucksack und setzt sich nach hinten.

Ein wenig hat Marco befürchtet, dass die Fahrt in peinlichem Schweigen verlaufen würde, aber da hat er die Rechnung ohne Auba gemacht. Er erzählt und erzählt, macht Witze, bis alle drei in einer fröhlichen Stimmung sind. Und endlich haben sie Zeit zum Reden.

Erik berichtet von seiner Familie in Deutschland, von seinem Studium und seinen Hobbies. Marco schafft es sogar, über Fußball zu sprechen, ohne dabei wehmütig zu werden. Die Gegenwart von Erik und Auba tut ihm einfach nur gut. Als sie nach zwei Stunden das erste Mal kurz halten, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, hat er das Gefühl, als würde er die beiden schon ewig kennen.

Sie machen nur eine kurze Rast und beeilen sich, weiterzukommen. Erik hat erzählt, dass es den Löwen schwer erwischt hat, sie werden ihn wahrscheinlich operieren müssen, wenn sie zurück in der Station sind. Jäger wollten ihn als Trophäe erlegen und haben ihn dabei verwundet.

„Das kostet alles Geld, oder?“, fragt Marco vorsichtig. Er erinnert sich daran, was Robert über die schwierige Finanzierung der Station gesagt hat. Seit er das gehört hat, überlegt er sich, wie er helfen kann, ohne so rüberzukommen, als würde er sich Eriks Zuneigung erkaufen wollen.

„Hör bloß auf“, winkt Erik ab, „es ist ein ständiger Kampf. Für den Moment können wir weitermachen, aber wer weiß, wie es in den nächsten Monaten aussieht.“

„Kann man eine Patenschaft für einen Löwen übernehmen oder so?“ will Marco wissen.  
  
„Kann man“, sagt Erik und scheint sich wirklich zu freuen, „hättest du Interesse?“

„Und ob“, antwortet Marco, „und ich brauche dir wahrscheinlich auch nicht zu sagen, welchen Löwen ich da im Sinn habe.“

„Nein, brauchst du nicht“, antwortet Erik und lacht immer noch dabei. „Es geht ihr übrigens deutlich besser, ich war heute früh bei ihr.“

Und als Marco das hört, fängt er auch an zu strahlen.

 

***

 

Weitere zwei Stunden später sind sie in dem kleinen Dorf angekommen, in dem der verletzte Löwe gefunden wurde. Zum Glück haben Tierfreunde ihn entdeckt und die Station informiert, denn er ist in einem schlimmen Zustand. Marco ist zwar kein Tierarzt, aber auch er erkennt, dass der Löwe mehr tot als lebendig ist.

Erik und Auba untersuchen das Tier und verarzten es notdürftig. Erwaen rührt sich kaum und so hieven sie ihn schließlich mit Unterstützung der Dorfbewohner in den Transporter, um ihn in die Station zu bringen.

„Hoffentlich überlebt er die Fahrt“, murmelt Marco betroffen. Es tut ihm weh, das stolze Tier so hilflos zu sehen. Erwaen liegt auf einer Decke im Transporter und hat die Augen geschlossen.

„Wir müssen ihn auf jeden Fall sofort operieren, wenn wir zurück sind“, stimmt Erik zu, „Auba, wenn du fährst, bleibe ich hinten bei ihm.“ Auba nickt und schwingt sich auf den Fahrersitz.

„Kann ich mit dazu?“ fragt Marco leise und als Erik nickt, klettert er auch auf die Ladefläche. Sie hocken links und rechts von dem Löwen, an die Wand des Transporters gelehnt. „Denkst du, er schafft es?“ fragt Marco, als Auba losfährt.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelt Erik und plötzlich erkennt Marco, wie jung und verletzlich er aussieht. Es ist klar, dass ihn das Schicksal des Löwen bewegt.

„Warum bist du eigentlich Tierarzt geworden?“ fragt Marco ihn, um ihn ein bisschen abzulenken. Tatsächlich hellen sich Eriks Augen auf.

„Ich hab als erstes eine Ausbildung zum Physiotherapeuten gemacht und wollte danach eigentlich Medizin studieren. Also, für Menschen. Aber irgendwie waren mir die Tiere immer näher, ich wollte ihnen helfen, und so habe ich mich nach der Ausbildung in Hannover an der Uni eingeschrieben“, sagt Erik, den Blick immer auf den Löwen geheftet. „Und du? War Fußballspieler immer schon dein Lebenstraum?“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall“, sagt Marco, „auch wenn es nicht immer so einfach war, wie es ausgesehen hat. Man verdient zwar viel Geld und kann das machen, was man am meisten liebt, aber man muss auf vieles verzichten.“ Es ist klar, dass er die Liebe meint, das muss er nicht mal aussprechen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, stimmt Erik zu. „Aber vielleicht kannst du dir jetzt nach der Karriere deine anderen Träume erfüllen“, ergänzt er leise.

Marco überlegt lange, wie er das wohl gemeint hat.

 

***

 

Es ist schon fast dunkel, als sie wieder an der Station ankommen. Sie konnten wegen Erwaen nicht so schnell zurückfahren, aber Robert hat schon alles vorbereitet, um den Löwen zu versorgen. Marco ist nicht überrascht, dass auch Mario noch da ist. Er sieht glücklich aus, glücklicher, als er ihn seit langer Zeit gesehen hat.

Sie reden allerdings nicht viel, alle arbeiten konzentriert zusammen, um den Löwen in den Behandlungsraum zu bringen. Er rührt sich immer noch kaum. Als er endlich auf dem OP- Tisch liegt, tritt Marco an die Seite der Raubkatze. „Halt durch, Junge, Erik, Auba und Robert helfen dir“, flüstert er, „du musst nur durchhalten.“ Und plötzlich schlägt der Löwe seine Augen auf, schaut Marco an, bevor er sie wieder schließt weil die Narkose wirkt.

 

***

 

Marco und Mario warten vor dem Gebäude, in dem der Löwe operiert wird. Die Nacht ist hereingebrochen und sie schauen zu den Sternen empor.

„Wie war dein Tag?“ fragt Marco seinen Freund schließlich und legt den Arm um seine Schultern.

„Schön,“ sagt Mario, „sehr schön sogar.“

„Lass mich raten? Robert?“ Marco drückt Mario und wuschelt ihm freundschaftlich durchs Haar.

„Als ob es dir anders ginge,“ antwortet Mario, „ich sag nur: Erik.“

„Ertappt,“ murmelt Marco zurück, denn es macht keinen Sinn, seinen Freund anzulügen. Außerdem braucht er dringend jemanden, mit dem er reden kann und der ihn versteht. „Meinst du, wir können noch eine Weile hierbleiben?“ fügt er hinzu. „Ich will hier nicht weg.“

„Ich auch nicht, Marco“, ist alles, was Mario sagt.

 

***

 

Sie bleiben auf der Terrasse sitzen und schauen in den Nachthimmel, zählen die Sterne, bis endlich Erik wieder da ist. Er sieht erschöpft und mitgenommen aus. „Er lebt,“ sagt er als erstes, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob er die Nacht übersteht.“

Robert taucht hinter ihm auf. „Auba bleibt fürs erste bei ihm, aber Erik übernimmt in einer Stunde. Wir müssen uns abwechseln, er kann nicht allein bleiben.“  
  
„Ich komme mit dir, wenn ich darf,“ sagt Marco sofort. „Ich bleibe mit dir wach.“

Erik schaut ihn dankbar an und nickt. „Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche und bin gleich wieder da.“ Erst jetzt sieht Marco, dass an Eriks Kleidern Blut klebt.

„Löst du dann später Erik ab?“ fragt Mario Robert und erntet Zustimmung. „Dann bleibe ich auch hier,“ entscheidet Mario.

„Du, ähm... Kannst in meinem Bungalow schlafen“, sagt Robert und wird rot. „Wir sollten uns sowieso gleich hinlegen, damit wir nachher ausgeruht sind.“

Die beiden verschwinden in der Schwärze der Nacht und Marco ist allein. Er atmet tief die Luft ein, während er auf Erik wartet. Sein Leben wird sich durch diese Reise verändern, und zwar mehr, als er jemals gedacht hat, das ist sicher.

„Hey.“ Plötzlich tritt Erik neben ihn, er hat ihn gar nicht kommen hören. Erik riecht nach Shampoo und Duschgel, und nach Zuhause.

„Hey,“ antwortet Marco sehnsüchtig.

„Danke, dass du hier bist,“ sagt Erik, „sollen wir Auba ablösen?“

Marco hat schon wieder einen trockenen Hals und nickt nur. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg, die Nachtwache für Erwaen zu halten. Sie wollen dem Löwen helfen - und vielleicht auch sich selbst.


	8. Rettungsmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> heute habe ich keinen guten Tag, aber schreiben hilft, deswegen gibt es ein weiteres, kürzeres Kapitel. Es passt zu meiner Stimmung und ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt. Danke an alle, die mich unterstützen. Ohne Euch wäre ich viel zu verunsichert, diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.

Sie haben es sich in der Box so gemütlich gemacht wie möglich, sitzen neben Erwaen und beobachten ihn. Der Atem des Löwen geht schwer und Erik sieht besorgt aus.

„Können wir irgendwas für ihn tun?“ fragt Marco, aber Erik schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er muss es jetzt allein schaffen,“ antwortet er, „er ist stark, aber die Kugel war sehr tief in seinem Körper.“

Sie haben Erwaen auf eine saubere Decke auf den Boden gelegt, für eine richtige Versorgung wie in einer Tierklinik ist hier kein Platz. Und vermutlich ist auch kein Geld da, denkt Marco.

Minute um Minute sitzen sie neben dem angeschossenen Tier, nippen von dem Kaffee, den Erik gekocht hat, und hoffen, dass sich Erwaens Zustand verbessert.

„Spürt er, dass wir hier sind?“ will Marco wissen.

„Bestimmt,“ sagt Erik leise. „Es sind sehr kluge Tiere.“

Plötzlich jedoch wird der Atem des Löwen immer langsamer und setzt dann für eine Weile ganz aus, nur um rasselnd wieder anzuheben.

„Scheiße“, entfährt es Erik, „wir verlieren ihn.“ Er hastet neben Erwaen und untersucht ihn. „Schnell, weck Robert auf und hol ihn her.“

Marco rennt los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Er stolpert kurz und verstaucht sich den Knöchel, läuft aber weiter. Er hält sich gar nicht damit auf, an Roberts Tür zu klopfen, er stürmt in den Bungalow und reißt ihn aus dem Schlaf.

Genauer gesagt reißt er ihn und Mario aus dem Schlaf, denn beide liegen zusammen im Bett, berühren sich aber nicht. „Robert, du musst sofort kommen,“ sagt Marco außer Atem.

In Windeseile ist Robert hellwach, schlüpft in seine Schuhe und stürmt aus dem Zimmer.

„Der Löwe?“ fragt Mario und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, „los komm, wir müssen hinterher.“

Marco braucht für den Rückweg deutlich länger, weil sein Fuß so verdammt weh tut, aber er vertraut Erik und Robert. Er kann hier nicht viel tun, überlegt er, doch dann hat er eine Idee.

 

***

 

Robert und Erik knien über dem Löwen, ihre Arzttaschen samt Inhalt um sie herum verstreut, als Marco zurück in die Box kommt. Mario hält sich im Hintergrund, wirkt aber ziemlich mitgenommen.

„Sieht nicht gut aus,“ murmelt er, als Marco näher kommt.

Marco nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Erik, ich hab eine Idee,“ sagt er so leise wie möglich. „Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt, und vielleicht...“

Erik sieht kurz auf zu ihm und Marco erkennt, wie verzweifelt er ist, dass er Erwaen vielleicht nicht retten kann.

„Kannst du mitkommen? Wir müssen jemanden holen?“ Marco weiß, dass er Erik eigentlich nicht darum bitten kann, den Löwen ausgerechnet jetzt allein zu lassen, aber Erik steht trotzdem auf.

„Wir können sowieso nur noch beten,“ sagt er bedrückt. „Was ist dir eingefallen?“

Robert kniet weiter neben dem Löwen und streichelt ihn, murmelt beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Geht nur,“ ermutigt er die beiden. „Ich bin bei ihm.“

„Ich...wir...,“ stammelt Marco, bevor er sich zusammenreißt. Sie haben nicht die Zeit für Verlegenheit, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollen, Erwaen zu retten. „Wir müssen Malaika holen und zu ihm bringen“, sagt er fest.

„Malaika?“ Erik hat damit nicht gerechnet. „Wieso... Ich verstehe.“ Marco kann genau erkennen, dass es bei Erik ‚klick‘ gemacht hat. Der Tierarzt läuft los, um den Schlüssel zu Malaikas Box zu holen und die Tür zu öffnen, Marco auf seinen Fersen.

„Malaika, Süße“, sagt Erik zu der Löwin, die ihn sofort mit ihren wachen Augen ansieht, „wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Wir haben einen Patienten hier, willst du ihn dir ansehen? Komm mal mit.“ Die Löwin steht sofort auf und folgt Erik, nicht ohne auch Marco noch einen wissenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Der Weg zu Erwaens Box ist nicht weit und als Malaika den verletzten Löwen sieht, bleibt sie am Eingang stehen. Erik und Robert machen ihr Platz. Vorsichtig setzt sie einen Schritt vor den anderen, beäugt Erwaen, kommt näher. Schließlich beschnüffelt sie ihn, stupst ihn an und legt sich dann neben ihn.

„Sein Atem wird ruhiger,“ sagt Robert erstaunt und plötzlich bewegt sich der Löwe auch. Es scheint, als wolle er näher an die Löwin heranrücken, aber die Kraft fehlt ihm.

„Lasst die beiden heute Nacht zusammen hier,“ sagt Erik mit belegter Stimme, „ich glaube, sie tut ihm gut.“

„Und er ihr“, fügt Marco leise hinzu.

„Legt ihr zwei euch mal irgendwo für ein paar Stunden hin, Mario und ich übernehmen“, entscheidet Robert, „ihr braucht dringend eine Pause.“

Marco sieht zu Erik hinüber, der sich immer wieder mit dem Arm übers Gesicht wischt. „Robert hat recht,“ sagt Marco, „komm, wir gehen raus.“

Erik nickt und folgt ihm wie ferngesteuert ins Freie. Als der Mond und die Sterne draußen sein Gesicht erhellen, sieht Marco, dass er weint.


	9. Ehrlichkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> es geht weiter mit der Geschichte, ich hoffe, Ihr habt noch Spaß damit. :-) Danke an alle, die Feedback hinterlassen, in welcher Form auch immer. Ihr seid die Besten!

„Tut mir leid,“ murmelt Erik, „war nur ein bisschen viel heute. Die Sorgen um die Finanzierung, die lange Fahrt, die Operation... Geht schon wieder.“

„Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen“, sagt Marco. Am liebsten würde er Erik in den Arm nehmen, aber damit würde er ihn wahrscheinlich bloß noch weiter durcheinander bringen.

„Gehen wir zu meinem Bungalow, da können wir uns ein bisschen ausruhen“, sagt Erik und nickt mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. „Ich hab zwar kein Sofa, aber wir können uns abwechseln mit dem Bett“, fügt er hinzu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir beide Platz haben“, beruhigt Marco ihn. Die Aussicht, Erik so nahe zu sein, lässt trotz der Müdigkeit sein Herz rasen.

„Willst du vielleicht erst eine Dusche nehmen? Ich hab ein einfaches Badezimmer da drüben,“ murmelt Erik, als sie sein Zimmer betreten. „Du kannst was von mir anziehen, liegt im Schrank.“ Dann fällt er aufs Bett.

„Das wäre super,“ antwortet Marco und zieht sich ins Bad zurück. Es besteht aus einer Dusche, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken ohne jeglichen Luxus. Aber das Wasser fühlt sich herrlich an auf Marcos staubiger Haut, wäscht ihn rein und gibt ihm neue Energie.

Vorsichtig öffnet er nach der Dusche und dem Abtrocknen Eriks Schrank und betrachtet die säuberlich gestapelten Klamotten, bevor er sich eine karierte Boxershorts und ein schwarzes Shirt schnappt. Die Kleider passen perfekt und riechen himmlisch nach Erik. Es hat etwas sehr Intimes, seine Sachen zu tragen, denkt Marco.

„Ich bin fertig!“ ruft er in Richtung von Eriks Schlafzimmer, bekommt aber keine Antwort.

Sachte tapst er zurück in den Raum wo er seinen Verdacht bestätigt findet: Erik ist vor Erschöpfung sofort eingeschlafen. Das gibt Marco Zeit, sich ein bisschen umzusehen. Er findet Bilder von Eriks Familie, Fachbücher, aber sonst wenig private Sachen. Neben dem breiten Bett stehen nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle im Zimmer.

Marco betrachtet den schlafenden jungen Mann, der so gelöst noch viel eher aussieht wie ein Engel. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken, nimmt Marco die weiche, bunte Decke und breitet sie über ihn. Er ist ein bisschen unschlüssig, was er jetzt machen soll, fühlt sich aber auf einen Schlag auch sehr müde. Und so hebt er die Decke an und schlüpft zu Erik.

Es ist atemberaubend, mit ihm im Bett zu liegen, seine Wärme zu spüren und seinen Duft in der Nase zu haben. Erik schnarcht leise und das Geräusch rührt Marco zutiefst. Am liebsten würde er sich an ihn kuscheln, aber das darf er natürlich nicht machen. Wie er noch so überlegt, spürt er eine Bewegung unter der Decke. Erik wacht nicht auf, aber seine Hand sucht instinktiv etwas. Als sie es gefunden hat, legen sich Eriks Finger sanft um Marcos Hand. Die Berührung ist das Schönste, was Marco je gespürt hat. Er hält Eriks warme Hand ganz fest in seiner und schläft schließlich auch ein.

 

***

 

Als er am frühen Morgen wieder aufwacht, ist Marcos Hand kalt. Und auch die andere Bettseite ist leer. Enttäuscht merkt Marco, dass Erik bereits aufgestanden ist und ihn allein gelassen hat. Aber er reißt sich schnell wieder zusammen, als ihm der verletzte Löwe einfällt. Bestimmt hatte Erik keine Ruhe und wollte nach ihm schauen.  
Marco streckt sich, bevor er ein Bein aus dem Bett schwingt. Leider ist es das falsche Bein und ihm entfährt ein Schmerzensschrei als er seinen lädierten Knöchel auf den Boden setzt. Verdammt, er hat sich sein Sprunggelenk wohl doch schlimmer verdreht. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sucht nach seinen Klamotten, findet sie aber nicht. Unschlüssig entscheidet er sich dafür, eine Shorts von Erik anzuziehen und sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er weiß, wo er ihn findet.

 

***

 

„Hey, Erik,“ sagt Marco, als er in Erwaens Box tritt, „wie geht es ihm?“ Der junge Tierarzt kauert neben dem Löwen auf dem Boden - an der Seite, an die sich nicht Malaika geschmiegt hat.

„Viel besser,“ lächelt Erik, „er wird es schaffen. Und das haben wir deiner Idee und dieser Dame hier zu verdanken.“ Er zeigt auf Malaika, die zustimmend den Kopf hebt. „Ich hab Mario und Robert zum Schlafen geschickt, Auba ist gleich wieder hier und übernimmt. Hast du gut geschlafen? Wollen wir dann etwas frühstücken?“

Erik sagt nichts dazu, dass er nachts Marcos Hand genommen hat und so lässt es auch Marco unerwähnt und lächelt stattdessen nur zurück. „Hab ich. Und Frühstück wäre eine tolle Idee.“ Vor allem in so hervorragender Begleitung, denkt er. „Ich hab was von deinen Klamotten angezogen, ich hoffe, das war okay?“ fragt Marco und schaut an sich herunter.

„Na klar. Steht dir hervorragend. Ich hab deine anderen Sachen in die Waschmaschine geworfen,“ erklärt Erik.

„Isch habe sie gerade aufge’ängt“, mischt sich Auba ein, der im selben Moment um die Ecke biegt. „Könnt ihr gehen zu die Frühstück, isch bin ‘ier.“

„Danke,“ murmelt Erik und steht auf. „Gehen wir in die Küche rüber.“

Marco läuft voraus oder vielmehr - er humpelt als erster los.

„Scheiße, was ist mit deinem Bein?“ entfährt es Erik, „ist das der gleiche Fuß...?“ Er muss nicht weiterreden, denn Marco weiß genau, was er meint. Ganz Deutschland und wahrscheinlich die halbe Welt wissen, was mit seinem Knöchel los war und was das für ihn bedeutet hat.

„Ist es,“ presst Marco hervor, „ geht gleich wieder.“

Bloß dass es eben nicht gleich wieder geht. Jeder Schritt zur Küche fällt ihm schwerer und er fühlt, wie sein Knöchel immer dicker wird.

„Warte, das können wir so nicht lassen.“ Erik hat ihn überholt und biegt in einen anderen Raum ein, ein Behandlungszimmer. „Leg dich mal hier auf die Liege, ich schaue mir das an.“

Marco zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. In den vergangenen Jahren haben so viele Leute an seinem Körper hantiert, er war froh, dass er mit seinem Karriereende die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück bekommen hat. Aber das hier ist Erik, er ist Physiotherapeut und Tierarzt, er wird schon wissen, was er tut, auch wenn er normalerweise keine Menschen verarztet. Und wenn Marco ehrlich zu sich ist, tut sein Bein mittlerweile echt weh.

Er schlüpft aus seinem Schuh und seinem Strumpf, springt auf die Liege, so gut er kann und zeigt Erik sein angeschlagenes Sprunggelenk.

„Bist du gestern umgeknickt?“ fragt Erik, nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hat.

„Ja,“ gibt Marco zu.

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt, wir hätten es gleich kühlen können“. Erik tritt näher.

„Erwaen war wichtiger,“ murmelt Marco. Erik sieht so gut aus, wie er neben ihm steht, groß und trotzdem jungenhaft.

„Verstehe,“ sagt Erik und nimmt Marcos Fuß in die Hand.

Der Kontakt haut Marco fast um, aber nicht, weil er Schmerzen hat. Physiotherapeuten, Ärzte, Osteopathen - dutzende Experten haben sich während seiner Karriere um ihn gekümmert, aber nie hat sich eine Berührung so gut angefühlt. Eriks Finger sind fest, aber sanft, er drückt hier und da, bewegt den Fuß und legt ihn schließlich wieder auf die Liege zurück.

„Böse verstaucht“, sagt er, „aber es sieht so aus, als würde dir der Fuß immer wieder Probleme machen?“

„Stimmt,“ antwortet Marco.

„Wenn die Schwellung zurückgegangen ist, kann ich vielleicht was dagegen tun,“ murmelt Erik beiläufig, „wie lange seid ihr denn noch hier?“

„Bestimmt eine Weile“, beeilt sich Marco zu sagen, obwohl sie eigentlich nächste Woche weiterfahren wollten. Aber das hat sich hoffentlich erledigt.

„Das ist gut“, lächelt Erik, „dann mache ich dir einen Verband an den Fuß. Du solltest nicht viel laufen in den nächsten zwei, drei Tagen und danach sehen wir weiter.“

„Danke“, antwortet Marco. Obwohl sein Knöchel immer noch schmerzt, genießt er Eriks Zuwendung in vollen Zügen. Geschickt wird der Verband um sein Sprunggelenk gewickelt und jedes Mal, wenn Eriks Finger Marcos nackte Haut berühren, läuft ein Schauer durch ihn. Und dann hat er wieder eine seiner berühmten Ideen.

„Hast du eigentlich mal einen freien Abend?“ will er von Erik wissen.

„Ja, morgen. Wenn es Erwaen besser geht, habe ich frei. Wieso?“ Erik schaut ihn an und Marco glaubt, darin so etwas wie Hoffnung erkennen zu können.

„Ich würde dich gern einladen. Wir könnten...“ Ja, was könnten sie überhaupt? Essen gehen fällt aus, weil es hier keine Restaurants gibt, Kino erst recht, sie können nicht Spazierengehen weil Marco kaum laufen kann. Fieberhaft sucht Marco nach etwas, das er mit Erik unternehmen kann und das ein bisschen nach einem Date aussieht. „Wir könnten...“, wiederholt er hilflos, „wir könnten _irgendwas_ machen!“

Oh Gott, „irgendwas“, er hat „irgendwas“ gesagt. Marco kann nicht glauben, wie er sich anstellt, Mario hätte das hier souverän gelöst. Aber er?

„Sehr gerne,“ antwortet Erik zu Marcos Überraschung und Freude.

„Wo, ähm, könnten wir denn hingehen?“ Marco setzt sich langsam auf und begutachtet den professionellen Verband an seinem Fuß um davon abzulenken, wie wichtig ihm das hier ist.

„Auf was hättest du denn Lust?“ stellt Erik eine Gegenfrage.

Wieder fällt Marco keine passende Antwort ein und so entscheidet er sich für die Wahrheit. „Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das egal, Hauptsache, wir sind zusammen.“


	10. Träume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut in die neue Woche gestartet! Habt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und lasst mir ein bisschen Feedback da. :-)))

„Das... so etwas Schönes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt“, murmelt Erik als Antwort. Er schaut Marco ganz komisch an, bevor er weiterspricht. „Ich könnte morgen Abend zu euch in die Lodge kommen, oder Robert bringt mich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Mario in der Station sein will, wenn Robert Nachtdienst hat.“

„Das ist super!“ sagt Marco erfreut, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir dort etwas bieten kann? Wir könnten etwas essen und auf der Terrasse sitzen, aber sonst?“ Er fühlt sich hilflos, weil er Erik am liebsten die Welt zu Füßen legen will, es aber nicht kann.

„Das macht nichts,“ antwortet Erik leise, „mir ist nämlich vor allem auch wichtig, dass wir zusammen sind.“

Marco fühlt sich nach diesem Bekenntnis wie vom Donner gerührt. „Echt?“ flüstert er ungläubig, weil ihm auf einen Schlag klar wird, dass er sehr wohl Chancen hat, bei Erik zu landen.

„Ja, echt. Ich würde am liebsten mit dir ein Glas Wein trinken und die Sterne anschauen,“ murmelt Erik verlegen. „Die Sache ist nur...“

„Hm?“ fragt Marco, dem ganz heiß geworden ist.

„Wenn Robert mich fährt, kann er mich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder abholen...“ Erik kaut auf seiner Lippe und sieht dabei weiterhin so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass Marco fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebt.

„Du kannst gern in der Lodge bleiben und dort übernachten,“ sagt er heiser.

„Das ist gut, dann kann ich mich auch um deinen Knöchel kümmern. Und so.“ Erik versucht definitiv, mit ihm zu flirten, auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Hoffentlich ist das kein Traum, denkt Marco.

„Er ist schon viel besser geworden,“ murmelt er, „aber ich glaube, ich könnte morgen einen neuen Verband brauchen. Wir besuchen tagsüber das Waisenhaus, da möchte ich unbedingt hin, aber ich muss sicher ein bisschen laufen dabei.“

„Ich bring Verbandszeug mit.“ Erik schaut ihm so tief in die Augen, dass Marco befürchtet, ohnmächtig zu werden. Obwohl, dann könnte er diese Situation nicht mehr genießen.

„Oh ja, bitte,“ sagt er, wobei er sich räuspern muss. „Und ich sehe zu, dass wir morgen Abend etwas zu essen bekommen und danach unsere Ruhe haben.“

„Perfekter Plan.“ Eriks Wangen sind ganz rosig geworden und er hilft Marco vorsichtig, von der Liege aufzustehen. Dabei legt er einen Arm um seine Taille. „Geht’s?“ fragt er besorgt.

Marco ist versucht zu sagen „nein“, nur damit Erik seinen Arm lässt, wo er ist. „Ja“, antwortet er stattdessen, weil die Nähe fast zu viel für ihn ist. Und schließlich müssen sie sowieso dringend frühstücken.

 

***

 

Marco kann hinterher gar nicht mehr sagen, was er zum Frühstück verdrückt hat. Obst war dabei, und etwas, das ihn an Brot erinnert hat und sehr lecker geschmeckt hat. Überhaupt war in Eriks Gegenwart alles lecker.

Jetzt sitzt er im Auto, denn Robert fährt ihn und Mario zurück zur Lodge. Die vier haben vereinbart, dass Robert Erik am nächsten Abend bringt und Mario mitnimmt, während er Wache über Erwaen hält. Dem Löwen geht es stündlich besser, allerdings fängt er sofort an zu knurren, wenn sich jemand ihm und Malaika nähert. Erik hat sofort verstanden, dass das stolze Tier bei der Löwendame bleiben möchte und hat nicht darauf bestanden, die beiden wieder zu trennen.

Trennen.

Marco möchte sich genauso wenig von Erik trennen, aber er freut sich auch auf den morgigen Tag, wenn er erst die Waisenkinder besuchen und anschließend Erik treffen kann. Kinder waren schon immer wichtig für ihn und wenn er ihnen eine Freude machen kann, tut er alles dafür.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich morgen Abend machen, du und Robert?“ fragt er betont unschuldig Mario, als sie wieder in ihrem Bungalow angekommen und alleine sind. Vielleicht kann er sich noch ein paar Ideen holen.

„Ich hoffe mehr als gestern,“ antwortet Mario, „wir haben zwar zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, aber es ist nichts passiert.“

„Bei uns auch nicht,“ gibt Marco zu.

„Du bist verknallt, oder?“ Mario grinst ihn an. „So hab ich dich jedenfalls noch nie erlebt und ich kenne dich schon seit ein paar Jahren.“

„Hmpf,“ nuschelt Marco, nur um danach tief durchzuatmen. „Mal ganz ehrlich, glaubst du, dass ich irgendwie durchdrehe? Ich kenne Erik kaum aber er hat mich so richtig erwischt. Oder ist das jetzt bloß weil meine Karriere vorbei ist?“

Mario schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, es ist wegen ihm. Aber natürlich bist du jetzt erst so richtig offen dafür, wo dich keine Journalisten oder Berater mehr nerven. Geht mir genauso.“

„Warum hast du das mit Robert so gut unter Kontrolle und ich stelle mich an wie der letzte Mensch?“ Marco ist fast ein bisschen verzweifelt.

„Hab ich nicht und tust du nicht“, beruhigt Mario ihn. „Sei einfach du selbst.“

„Ein verknallter Vollidiot, der sich vorkommt, als hätte er von nichts eine Ahnung?“ Marco ist nicht überzeugt.

„Du hast noch keine Erfahrungen mit...?“ Mario bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende, weil Marco ihn sofort unterbricht.

„Nein!“ sagt er beleidigt, „wann hätte ich die denn bitte machen sollen?“

„Ich mein ja nur“, beschwichtigt Mario ihn, „vielleicht solltest du ihm das sagen.“

„Bist du irre?!“ Der Gedanke allein bringt Marco aus der Fassung.

„Er merkt es sowieso“, meint Mario trocken.

„Na besten Dank auch!" Jetzt _ist_ Marco aus der Fassung gebracht. Und verunsichert. „Als ob das bei dir anders wäre.“ Mario wirft ihm als Antwort einen schiefen Blick zu und grinst noch mal, allerdings etwas schuldbewusst. „Nee, sag bloß, du hast schon... Mit wem?“ Marcos Fassungslosigkeit steigt noch einmal um eine weitere Stufe. Ist er hier der einzige unerfahrene Trottel im ganzen Universum?

„Unwichtig“, antwortet Mario, „war zu meiner Zeit in München.“

„Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser“, mault Marco. „Ich bewege meinen jungfräulichen Körper jedenfalls ins Bett, ich brauche einen Mittagsschlaf.“

„Träum nichts Unsittliches!“ neckt Mario ihn, „und denk daran: morgen Abend hast du Gesellschaft hier!“

„Das war’s dann mit meinem Schlaf“, murmelt Marco, denn allein der Gedanke an Eriks Präsenz macht ihn hellwach. Doch tatsächlich döst er sofort ein, als er sich hingelegt hat. Allerdings sind seine Träume alles andere als jugendfrei.


	11. Sterne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich möchte mich ganz doll für Euer Feedback und die lieben Kommentare bedanken! 
> 
> Bis jetzt hat mir Mario noch nicht verraten, wer der Glückliche zu seiner Zeit in München war, aber ich bekomme das noch raus. ;-) 
> 
> Habt viel Freude mit dem nächsten Kapitel! :-)

Der Tag bei den Kindern ist himmlisch für Marco, er lacht und spielt mit ihnen, so gut er kann mit seinem verletzten Bein. Sie sprechen zwar nicht die gleiche Sprache, aber er redet sowieso mit seinem Herzen. Glücklich treten Mario und er schließlich die Reise zurück zu ihrem Quartier an. Noch am Vorabend hat Marco alles für ein Abendessen organisiert, sogar Kerzen hat er bestellt. Sie werden auf der Terrasse essen, ungestört und in Ruhe, ganz so, wie er es sich gewünscht hat. Er duscht lange und ausgiebig, nachdem er den Verband von seinem Fuß gewickelt hat. Noch eine Stunde, bis Erik da ist.

Marco begutachtet den kleinen, gedeckten Tisch auf der Terrasse. Es mag wenig luxuriös hier sein, aber ihm fehlt nichts, im Gegenteil. Der Holztisch, die einfache Tischdecke und die Kerzen sind schöner als jede teure Dekoration es sein könnte.

Vorsichtshalber hat Marco für Erik ein eigenes Zimmer in der Lodge reserviert, auch wenn er hofft, dass er bei ihm schlafen wird. Oder ist das zu früh? Immerhin haben sie schon eine Nacht in Eriks Bett verbracht, auch wenn nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen ist.

Wie stellt man das überhaupt an, einem anderen Mann näher zu kommen? Soll er Erik einfach küssen? Marco ist ziemlich ratlos und schaut einmal mehr neidisch zu Mario, der sich in aller Ruhe fertig macht, um mit Robert in die Station zu fahren. Hoffentlich geht es Erwaen besser, aber dafür wird Malaika schon sorgen. Und Auba, Robert und Mario sind ja auch noch da.

 

***

 

Sie haben ein Date. Sie haben ein echtes Date. An mehr kann Marco nicht denken, als Erik endlich da ist. Mario ist sofort zu Robert ins Auto gesprungen und mit ihm weggefahren, so dass Marco mit Erik allein ist.

„Ich freue mich, dass du da bist“, sagt er und dieses Mal umarmt er Erik wirklich zur Begrüßung. Er erschnuppert, dass Erik frisch geduscht haben muss und er registriert den kleinen Rucksack, den er dabei hat; wohl um über Nacht bleiben zu können. Wie er selbst trägt Erik Jeans und ein schlichtes, einfarbiges Shirt. Das von Marco ist weiß, das von Erik schwarz.

„Danke für die Einladung“, antwortet Erik und lächelt schüchtern. „Es ist schön, dass wir Zeit alleine haben. Ich hab Verbandszeug dabei, dann kann ich gleich nach deinem Knöchel schauen. Geht es dir besser?“

„Jetzt schon“, sagt Marco und bringt Erik in die Lodge. Er zeigt ihm die Anlage und seinen Bungalow, die Terrasse mit dem gedeckten Tisch. „Ich habe ein bisschen was zu essen für uns geordert, müsste in einer Viertelstunde da sein.“

„Das ist prima, dann mache ich dir so lange einen frischen Verband an deinen Knöchel. Leg dich am besten aufs Bett.“ Erik wirft seinen Rucksack auf eine Seite des Betts und Marco hofft inständig, dass sie dort bleiben werden. Also der Rucksack und Erik. Bereitwillig macht er es sich bequem und zeigt Erik seinen Knöchel. Er hat nach dem Duschen versucht, den Verband wieder dranzumachen, aber besonders professionell sieht das nicht aus.

Dieses Mal ist er auf die Berührung vorbereitet, doch das macht sie nicht weniger schön. Vorsichtig trägt Erik Salbe auf Marcos Sprunggelenk auf, bevor er einen neuen Verband darum wickelt und befestigt. „Fertig“, murmelt er, sieht dabei aber so aus, als würde er am liebsten noch weitermachen. Allerdings klappert es auf der Terrasse, weil der Kellner dort auftischt.

„Danke“, murmelt Marco mit belegter Stimme, „ich glaube, unser Essen ist da.“

„Hört sich ganz so an“, antwortet Erik und hilft Marco wieder beim Aufstehen, nachdem er sich kurz die Hände gewaschen hat. Marco würde den Arm, der sich sanft um seine Taille gelegt hat, gern festhalten und er lehnt sich ein bisschen an Erik, bis sie am Tisch sind.

"Das sieht toll aus", sagt Erik leise. Er nimmt nach Marco Platz und da ist wieder der Kellner, der ihnen afrikanische Speisen bringt und eine Flasche Rotwein aufmacht. Langsam wird es dunkel und der Kellner entzündet die Kerzen auf dem Tisch, bevor er sich dezent zurückzieht.

 

***

 

Das Dinner ist wundervoll, das Essen köstlich und Marco schafft es endlich, unbefangen mit Erik umzugehen und die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie reden über Marcos und Marios Besuch bei den Waisenkindern, über Eriks Arbeit, sein Studium, und Marco kann sogar ein paar Anekdoten aus seiner Zeit als Fußballer erzählen.

Er merkt, dass er beginnt, mit diesen Jahren in seinem Leben abzuschließen. Je mehr er mit Erik darüber spricht, desto mehr verarbeitet er seine Karriere und das zu frühe Ende. Denn Erik ist ein aufmerksamer und einfühlsamer Zuhörer so dass es Marco leicht fällt, sich zu öffnen.

Als sie den letzten Bissen gegessen haben, ist er trotzdem unschlüssig, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Aber Erik deutet nur auf ein großes Loungesofa, das in der Ecke steht. „Sollen wir uns ein bisschen die Sterne anschauen, bevor wir reingehen? Ich bin ja schon eine Weile hier und kenne mich ganz gut aus mit den Sternbildern. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, kein Vergleich zu Deutschland.“

„Liebend gerne“, antwortet Marco, denn mit Erik in den Nachthimmel zu schauen ist genau das, was er jetzt machen will. Er holt noch zwei Kissen und eine Decke aus seinem Zimmer, bevor sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen. Erik ist ihm sehr nahe, sie liegen Schulter an Schulter und auch ihre Beine berühren sich. Erik liegt links von Marco und Marcos Körperseite wird sofort warm.

Erik zeigt ihm verschiedene Sterne, bevor er auf ein besonders prägnantes deutet. „Da oben ist das Kreuz des Südens“, zeigt Erik ihm, „es ist das berühmteste Sternbild hier.“

Marco sieht vier helle Sterne und denkt unwillkürlich, dass sie das sind. Mario, Robert, Erik und er selbst. „Wunderschön“, murmelt er. Und weil er so in Gedanken ist, ist er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet, als Erik ihn etwas fragt.

„Wie stellst du dir deinen Traummann vor?“ will er aus heiterem Himmel wissen.

„Ich... was?“ Marco ist perplex, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Jetzt muss er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. „Groß und schlank,“ fängt er an, „hellbraune Haare und natürlich muss er intelligent und warmherzig sein. Und ähm, tierlieb.“ Spätestens jetzt ist klar, dass er Erik gemeint hat. Zumindest hofft er, dass Erik das klar ist. „Und du? Wie muss dein Traummann sein?“ schiebt er schnell hinterher.

Erik dreht sich zu ihm und wartet, bis Marco ihn anschaut. Seine Antwort kommt trotzdem völlig unerwartet. „Er muss so sein wie du“, sagt Erik leise und legt seine Hand vorsichtig auf Marcos Wange. Sanft streichelt Erik Marco und wartet, wie er auf dieses Bekenntnis reagiert.

„Wow“, strahlt Marco, während pures Glück durch seinen Körper strömt, „ich kann nicht glauben, dass...“ Weiter kommt er nicht, denn Erik legt seine Lippen sachte auf Marcos und küsst ihn zum allerersten Mal.


	12. Küsse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein Update... Ich hoffe, ich nerve Euch mit dem langsamen Aufbau nicht, aber für mich fühlt es sich so richtig an - immerhin ist das für Marco alles neu. 
> 
> Ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für Euer Feedback!

Erik zieht sich nach dem sanften, kurzen Kuss zurück und schaut Marco zärtlich, aber auch erwartungsvoll an.

„Mehr“, ist alles, was Marco flüstern kann. Er legt seine Hand jetzt auch auf Eriks Wange und streichelt unbeholfen über seine Bartstoppeln. Schon durch diesen ersten Kuss ist ihm klar geworden, wie viel Erik ihm bedeutet und dass er noch einen zweiten Kuss will, einen dritten, einen vierten, unendlich viele.

Erik küsst ihn wieder, aber dieses Mal öffnet er seine Lippen und da ist seine Zunge und sie küssen sich so richtig. Marco wird schwindlig, denn es ist völlig anders, einen Mann zu küssen. Umwerfend. Atemberaubend.

„Erik“, flüstert er, als sie doch Luft holen müssen, „ich... ich...“ Jetzt oder nie. So viele Jahre hat er auf sein persönliches Glück verzichtet, nun hält es in den Händen und muss es festhalten, egal wie. „Ich... ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ Marco kann nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich gesagt hat, er ist ein bisschen stolz auf sich selbst, hat aber auch Angst vor der Antwort. Was, wenn Erik nur an einer Nacht interessiert ist? Wenn er einen berühmten Ex-Fußballer in seinem Bett haben will, wie eine Trophäe? Eigentlich schätzt er ihn überhaupt nicht so ein, aber kann er sich sicher sein?

„Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt.“ Sieben Worte, die alles ändern, Marcos ganzes Leben. Erik streichelt weiter Marcos Gesicht. „Und ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Echt?“ Marco muss einfach nachfragen. „Also, eine... Beziehung?“

Erik lacht. „Ja, ganz genau.“ Marco liebt es, dass er so ehrlich ist und nie um den heißen Brei herum redet.

„Das haut mich um.“ Marco kann sein Glück nicht fassen und jetzt küsst er Erik stürmisch, weil er nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Der Kuss nimmt überhaupt kein Ende, er besiegelt ihre Liebe, ist gleichzeitig ein Versprechen. Eriks Hand liegt auf Marcos Hüfte und die Nähe und der Kuss haben auch Marco nicht unbeeindruckt gelassen.

Und plötzlich fällt ihm wieder ein, dass er überhaupt nicht weiß, wie das hier funktioniert. Mit einem Mann ins Bett zu gehen. Erik erwartet, dass sie jetzt Sex haben, oder? Das gehört doch irgendwie dazu und sie sind ja keine Teenager mehr. Soll er Marios Rat folgen und Erik einfach mitteilen, dass er noch keine Erfahrung hat?

„Ich...“ fängt er an, „ich muss dir was sagen.“ Das ist schon mal gut, bloß nicht aufhören. „Für mich ist das alles ziemlich neu.“ Marco atmet tief aus, er hofft, das Erik die Botschaft verstanden hat.

Hat er. „Wir lassen uns ganz viel Zeit“, antwortet Erik liebevoll, „ich hab nicht vor, dich so schnell wieder loszulassen.“ Und dann schauen sie sich die Sterne an, während Marcos Kopf an Eriks Brust liegt und er sich wünscht, die Zeit anhalten zu können, weil er so unglaublich glücklich ist.

 

***

 

Viele Küsse und vorsichtige Streicheleinheiten später schlägt Erik vor, dass sie ins Schlafzimmer wechseln, weil es langsam kühl wird. Er geht wie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass er bei Marco bleibt, packt seinen Rucksack aus und bringt seinen Kulturbeutel ins Bad. Marco schaut ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist okay, dass ich hierbleibe, oder?“ fragt Erik schließlich zögerlich, wahrscheinlich, weil Marco ihn immer noch anstarrt wie das achte Weltwunder. „Ich hab das ernst gemeint mit dem Langsam-Angehen-Lassen, du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass ich dich bedränge oder so.“

Marco kann immer noch nichts sagen, weil Erik jetzt sein Shirt auszieht. Direkt vor seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein einfacher Tierarzt und vielleicht passe ich nicht in die Fußball-Welt, aber ich hab mich noch nie so schnell und so sehr verliebt wie in dich. Wegen mir muss das auch erstmal keiner wissen,“ fährt Erik seinen Monolog fort und endlich versteht Marco, dass er genauso unsicher ist und Ängste hat. Er versucht, sich in Eriks Lage zu versetzen. Erik ist als Tierarzt in Afrika, und plötzlich steht ein berühmter Ex-Fußballer vor ihm der jahrelang eine „Freundin“ hatte, und der sich in ihn verliebt. Eriks Leben steht damit mindestens genauso Kopf wie das von Marco, außer, dass er wohl schon Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hat. Zumindest hofft Marco das, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen beiden weiß, was sie da tun.

„Komm mal her“, sagt Marco leise. Bislang stand er auf der anderen Seite des Betts, aber jetzt geht er Erik entgegen und nimmt ihn fest in den Arm. Es fühlt sich neu an, einen Mann - _seinen Freund_ \- so zu umarmen. Ungewohnt, aber sehr, sehr schön. „Du bist nicht nur ein einfacher Tierarzt und die Fußballer-Welt liegt sowieso hinter mir. Ich will mit dem ganzen faulen Glamour nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich will dich.“ Seine Finger fahren über Eriks nackten Rücken und dann küssen sie sich wieder. „Bleib heute Nacht hier. Und ganz viele Nächte danach.“ Mutig schlüpft Marco aus seinem eigenen Shirt und gleich noch aus seiner Jeans, bevor er ins Bad geht. „Ich geh schnell Zähneputzen“, murmelt er, weil er alles erst mal verarbeitet bekommen muss.

 

***

 

Weit kommt er mit dem Verarbeiten jedoch nicht, denn plötzlich steht Erik hinter ihm und küsst seine Schulter. Oh Mann, fühlt sich das gut an. Marco hört auf, seine Zähne zu putzen und seufzt stattdessen. Schnell spült er seinen Mund aus, macht aber keine Anstalten, sich vom Waschbecken weg zu bewegen, denn Erik küsst ihn weiter. Im Nacken, am Hals, am Ohr. Es ist so schön, dass Marco enttäuscht ist, als er aufhört.

„Ich putze auch schnell meine Zähne und komme dann zu dir,“ verspricht Erik, „leg dich ruhig schon mal hin.“ Und das macht Marco. Er bleibt einfach wie er ist, nackt bis auf seine Unterwäsche, und kuschelt sich unter die leichte Decke. Obwohl er sich so lange selbst verboten hat, Gedanken an andere Männer zu verschwenden und vor allem daran, ihnen näher zu kommen, ist sein Verlangen nach Erik stärker als alles andere. Er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich Zeit braucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er das jetzt darf - mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Er riskiert einen genaueren Blick auf Erik, als er aus dem Bad zurück kommt. Dieses sexy Wesen gehört zu ihm, das muss er sich immer wieder klarmachen, weil es so unglaublich ist.

Geschickt schlüpft Erik unter die Decke und küsst Marco erneut. Irgendwie landet Marco schließlich auf der Seite, während Erik hinter ihm liegt und die Arme um ihn schlingt. „Ich bin glücklich“, flüstert er in Marcos Ohr und die Worte lassen fast genauso viele Schmetterlinge in Marcos Bauch flattern wie die innige Umarmung. Erik macht keine Anstalten, sich eng an Marco zu drücken oder auf Erkundungstour zu gehen und Marco ist ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Schließlich ist es das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er mit einem Mann im Bett liegt, den er liebt, und in seinen Armen in den Schlaf findet.


	13. Namen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> ich bin immer noch mitgenommen und geschockt über das, was der Mannschaft letzte Woche passiert ist. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass die Jungs heute Abend gewinnen und eine Runde weiterkommen. Sie hätten es so verdient. 
> 
> Jetzt geht es auch mit meiner Geschichte weiter. Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, ob dieses Kapitel etwas taugt und hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem. Das nächste wird (glaube ich) wieder besser. 
> 
> Danke für Euer Feedback!

An diesem Morgen ist Marco der erste, der wach wird. Erik schläft tief und fest neben ihm, die letzten Tage und der wenige Schlaf, zusammen mit der Sorge um die Löwen, haben ihm bestimmt zugesetzt, denkt Marco. Er lässt Erik schlafen, geht schnell ins Bad um sich zu erleichtern und um sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen. Dann wirft er einen Bademantel über und geht zur Rezeption, um Frühstück für sie zu bestellen.

Als er zurück kommt, schläft Erik immer noch. Marco nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und schlüpft wieder neben ihm ins Bett, dieses Mal allerdings auf der anderen Seite, so dass er jetzt derjenige ist, der Erik von hinten in die Arme nehmen kann. Vorsichtig legt er einen Arm über Eriks Seite und kuschelt sich an ihn.

„Guten Morgen,“ murmelt Erik schlaftrunken und seufzt zufrieden.

Marco will ihn loslassen, aber Erik hält ihn zurück „Bleib so, genau so. Ich muss nur kurz ins Bad, aber danach machen wir genau hier weiter. Versprochen?“ flüstert er.

„Versprochen“, antwortet Marco glücklich. Er schaut dabei zu, wie Erik aus dem Bett steigt. Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen und machen ihn nur noch anziehender. Sehnsüchtig wartet Marco, bis er die Toilettenspülung und den Wasserhahn hört und Erik endlich zu ihm zurückkommt. Es ist noch relativ früh am Morgen und sie müssen noch nicht aufstehen, so dass er hofft, dass sie einfach liegen bleiben können.

„Da bin ich wieder“, sagt Erik schließlich und kommt zurück ins Bett, wo Marco ihn erneut vorsichtig umarmt. Erik ist warm und seine Haut fühlt sich weich an und Marco kann gar nicht anders, als ihn zu berühren und zu streicheln. Er fährt langsam über Eriks Brust und bemerkt fasziniert, wie der Atem von seinem Freund - _seinem Freund!_ \- schneller wird. Plötzlich stöhnt Erik kurz auf.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ fragt Marco entsetzt. Scheiße, er wusste, dass er es mit seiner Unerfahrenheit gründlich verderben wird.

„Im Gegenteil,“ seufzt Erik, „das mag ich besonders gern.“

Marco versucht sich zu erinnern, was er als letztes gemacht hat. Es fällt ihm schnell wieder ein und er streichelt vorsichtig noch einmal über Eriks Brustwarze. „Genau das,“ keucht Erik, „und genau so“. Vielleicht stellt er sich doch nicht so blöd an, denkt Marco. Ob er selbst wohl auch darauf steht, dort berührt zu werden?

Kaum hat er das gedacht, dreht Erik sich zu ihm um. „Sollen wir rausfinden, was du besonders gern magst?“ flüstert er. Sie küssen sich ausgiebig, so dass Marco genug Zeit hat, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen. Mutig zu sein.

„Ja,“ haucht er und schluckt.

„Leg dich mal auf den Bauch“, sagt Erik zärtlich und Marco folgt seiner Bitte. Er bettet den Kopf auf seine Arme und wartet mit klopfendem Herzen, was Erik vor hat.

Die Berührung, die er kurz danach spürt, ist federleicht. Erik streichelt durch seine Haare, krault ihn dort, und küsst ihn im Nacken. „Das ist schön,“ murmelt Marco verträumt. Jetzt legt Erik seine Hände auf Marcos Schultern und massiert ihn. „Das auch,“ seufzt er. Irgendwie ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jede von Eriks Liebkosungen mögen wird.

Erik knetet ihn weiter vorsichtig durch, findet instinktiv jede Verspannung und löst sie mit geschickten Griffen. „Jetzt hast du deinen eigenen Physiotherapeuten“, flüstert er Marco ins Ohr, „und noch viel mehr.“

Marco kann gar nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen und Erik zu küssen. Sanft berührt Erik Marcos Brust und schaut ihn fragend an. „Noch mehr?“ will er leise wissen.

„Ja, mehr,“ antwortet Marco und schließt die Augen. Erik kniet neben ihm und lässt seine Fingerspitzen jetzt über Marcos Oberkörper wandern. Wo immer Erik Marco berührt, hinterlässt er Gänsehaut. Es ist unglaublich, wie gut sich das anfühlt. Gut - und anregend. „Ich... Entschuldigung“, murmelt Marco, obwohl es natürlich total dämlich ist, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Aber er kann einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, er muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass es völlig normal ist, so auf Erik zu reagieren und das offen zu zeigen.

„Schau mich an“, flüstert Erik und Marcos Blick wandert instinktiv seinen Körper entlang, wo Shorts nicht mal ansatzweise verdecken, dass es Erik genauso geht.  
  
Marco schaut mit großen Augen auf die Stelle, an der Eriks Verlangen so deutlich sichtbar ist, und fühlt sich schuldig. Schuldig, dass er im Moment noch nicht so weit ist, etwas dagegen oder vielmehr dafür zu machen. Andererseits ist es ein riesiges Kompliment, dass Erik ihn will. „Ich...“ fängt er an, aber Erik unterbricht ihn, weil er offensichtlich merkt, dass Marco schlicht überfordert ist.

„Ich hab Hunger,“ sagt Erik und küsst Marco, „wie wär’s mit Frühstück gleich?“

Dankbar über die Ablenkung nickt Marco und küsst seinen Freund zurück. „Ich hab schon was für uns organisiert, es müsste draußen auf der Terrasse stehen.“

„Perfekt. Ich springe vorher schnell unter die Dusche,“ kündigt Erik an und verschwindet im Bad, nicht ohne Marco noch aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, lässt Marco sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und seufzt. Er kann nur hoffen, dass Erik Geduld mit ihm hat während er sich über seine eigene Zurückhaltung ärgert.

 

***

 

Das Frühstück ist wundervoll, der frische Kaffee tut Marco gut und auch die Tatsache, dass Erik weiterhin unbefangen mit ihm umgeht. Unbefangen und verliebt. Sie werfen sich intensive Blicke quer über den Tisch zu die erst unterbrochen werden, als Mario und Robert auftauchen.

„Ach, ihr seid schon zurück“, murmelt Marco enttäuscht weil er weiß, dass Robert gleich Erik mit zur Station nehmen wird.

Mario überhört seine Bemerkung geflissentlich. Überhaupt sieht er so glücklich und zufrieden aus, irgendwie so ...als hätte er heute Nacht Sex gehabt. Marcos Laune sinkt weiter, denn auch Robert macht den Eindruck, als hätte er eher wenig Schlaf bekommen.

„Habt ihr noch ein bisschen Kaffee übrig, wir sind ziemlich müde und könnten ihn vertragen...“ sagt Mario zweideutig und bestätigt damit indirekt Marcos Verdacht.

„Klar, hier.“ Erik nimmt die Kanne. Zuvorkommend ist er also auch noch. Marco verdrängt seine Unsicherheit und atmet tief durch. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fangen sofort wieder an zu flattern, als er Erik dabei zusieht, wie er zwei Tassen für Mario und Robert mit dem heißen Getränk füllt. „Ist alles okay in der Station?“ will Erik wissen. „Wie geht es unseren Patienten?“

„Bestens,“ antwortet Robert und nimmt einen großen Schluck Kaffee, „aber es ist unmöglich, Erwaen und Malaika zu trennen.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, grinst Erik. Marco hat den Eindruck, dass Erik instinktiv seine Hand nehmen will, sich aber nicht traut. Oder nicht weiß, ob er das darf. Leider ist der Moment sofort wieder vorbei, weil Robert weiterredet.

„Ich mache mir allerdings ein bisschen Sorgen um den Panther“, sagt er, „ich glaube, seine Wunde heilt nicht richtig. Auba hat ein Auge darauf, aber vielleicht schaust du dir das später noch mal selbst an.“

„Geht klar“. Erik nimmt noch einen Bissen von seinem Brot, dann sprudelt Mario los.

„Das wäre echt wichtig, Erik, ich mag nämlich Panther besonders gerne und Romario erinnert mich so an...“ Mario hat offenbar gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er erzählt und wird jetzt auch ein bisschen rot, wie Marco zufrieden bemerkt.

„Wer ist Romario?“ fragt er.

„Der Panther,“ murmelt Mario und wird noch röter. „Ich, ähm... wir... wir haben ihm einen Namen gegeben. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung. Erik?“ Mario schaut Erik unsicher an, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst.

„Romario ist doch ein perfekter Name“, sagt er, „erinnert mich irgendwie an eine Zusammensetzung der Vornamen von zwei Personen, die gerade hier am Tisch sitzen.“  
  
Marcos Augen werden groß, als er versteht. „Ihr habt dem Panther eine Mischung aus euren Namen gegeben?“ fragt er ungläubig.

„Als ob dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dass ‚Erwaen' mit den gleichen Buchstaben beginnt wie ‚Erik‘. Und ‚Malaika‘ mit den gleichen wie ‚Marco‘“, schnappt Mario zurück.

„Ähm... nein?!“ antwortet Marco verdattert, woraufhin Mario nur die Augen verdreht.

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, echt,“ murmelt er. Aber immerhin greift Erik endlich nach Marcos Hand und schaut Mario fest an, dem ein ehrliches Lächeln übers Gesicht huscht. „Okay, ich nehm’s zurück,“ sagt Mario versöhnlich, „und ich freu mich für euch, wenn es das ist, wonach es aussieht.“

„Ist es,“ antwortet Marco beleidigt.

Mario übergeht die Bemerkung. „Dann können wir uns ja heute Abend alle wieder in der Station treffen, ich würde gerne bei Rob.... äh, Romario bleiben“.

„Gute Entscheidung, Mario“, frotzelt Erik, „er ist wirklich sehr elegant und wenn er erst auf die Jagd geht, ist niemand vor ihm sicher.“

Marios Gesichtsausdruck nach dieser Bemerkung ist Gold wert und Marco muss lachen, weil er Mario noch nie zuvor so sprachlos erlebt hat. 


	14. Fragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> wie immer geht diese Geschichte in eine andere Richtung, als ich es ursprünglich geplant habe - die Charaktere haben mal wieder ihren eigenen Kopf. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt es trotzdem noch! Danke für Euer Feedback. :-)

Eine halbe Stunde später sind Marco und Mario allein. Marco ist der Abschied von Erik schwer gefallen, auch wenn sie sich für den Abend wieder in der Station verabredet haben. Allerdings hat er jetzt einige Fragen an Mario. 

„Ich geh ins Bett, ich bin müde,“ versucht Mario sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Aber nicht mit Marco. „Hier geblieben!“ ruft er. 

Mario seufzt und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Zum Glück sind sie hier draußen auf der Terrasse ungestört, denn Marco muss dringend einige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. 

„Robert und du, seid ihr zusammen?“ schießt er los. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, weicht Mario aus. 

Marco ist fassungslos. „Wie, du weißt es nicht?“

Mario versucht ein schiefes Grinsen. „Wir haben nicht so viel geredet, weißt du?“

„Hast du mit Robert geschlafen?“ Marco denkt überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nach, was er fragt. Er ist neugierig und aufgewühlt und durcheinander.

Mario sagt gar nichts und lächelt nur. 

„Verdammt, du bist wirklich mit ihm ins Bett gegangen, oder?“ Eine Mischung aus widerstreitenden Gefühlen tobt in Marco. Ungläubigkeit, Fassungslosigkeit, aber auch Neid, dass das bei Mario so einfach geht. 

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?“ geht Mario nun zum Angriff über. „Du hast Erik, ich hab Robert, es könnte doch nicht besser sein? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, seid ihr beiden auf jeden Fall zusammen, oder?“ 

„Ja! Nein“, stammelt Marco. 

„Das musst du mir erklären.“ Mario hat noch etwas Kaffee gefunden und gießt beiden ein. Das Getränk ist mittlerweile lauwarm, aber Marco trinkt trotzdem davon, um Zeit zu gewinnen. 

„Ja, wir sind zusammen,“ sagt er langsam. Sofort sind da wieder die Schmetterlinge, wenn er an Erik denkt und daran, dass er endlich sein Glück gefunden hat. Aber... 

„Aber?“ fragt nun auch Mario. 

„Ich kann das nicht. Nicht so schnell. Und ich will ihn nicht verlieren“, sprudelt es aus Marco hervor. 

Mario runzelt die Stirn. „Du redest in Rätseln“. 

Marco atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. Schließlich sagt er nur ein Wort. „Sex.“ 

Jetzt geht Mario offenbar ein Licht auf, denn seine Züge werden plötzlich weich. „Du meinst, ihr seid euch noch nicht näher gekommen, du brauchst Zeit dafür und denkst, dass er nicht warten will?“

Marco zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt die Reste seines kalten Kaffees in der Tasse kreisen. 

„Hör mal zu.“ Marios Stimme wird eindringlich. „Ihr kennt euch gerade mal seit ein paar Tagen und seid erst frisch zusammen gekommen, nachdem du jahrelang niemanden lieben durftest. Wenn er dich wirklich mag, und davon gehe ich fest aus, wartet er so lange, wie du brauchst. Oder hat er dich irgendwie bedrängt?“ 

Marco schüttelt den Kopf und bringt ein kleines Lächeln zustande als er sich daran erinnert, wie liebevoll Erik mit ihm umgegangen ist. 

„Dann lasst euch doch Zeit. Du musst sowieso nicht gleich mit ihm schlafen, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, Sex zu haben“, schließt Mario. 

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, wovon du sprichst?“ sagt Marco, immer noch nicht drüber hinweg, dass bei Mario alles so leicht zu gehen scheint. 

„Ja, aber ich habe auch Zeit gebraucht,“ antwortet Mario. „Wenn Erik nicht warten kann, ist er nicht der Richtige für dich.“ 

„Das ist er wohl,“ murmelt Marco denn er ist sich sicher, dass Erik ihn niemals überfordern würde.

„Siehst du. Kann ich jetzt schlafen gehen?“ Mario gähnt demonstrativ.

„Nein,“ antwortet Marco, „du musst mir noch erzählen, mit wem du deine Erfahrungen gesammelt hast. Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, wer von den Bayern es war.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass es jemand von den Bayern war?“ zwinkert Mario, „ich hab nur gesagt, dass es zu meiner Zeit in München war, aber nicht, dass er ein Teil der Mannschaft dort war.“ 

„Wie...?“, sagt Marco, aber er kommt nicht weiter, weil Mario abwinkt. 

„Sei mir nicht böse, das erzähle ich dir ein anders Mal. Ich muss wirklich dringend ein bisschen schlafen und vielleicht solltest du dich auch noch hinlegen. Dann kannst du heute Nacht in Ruhe damit anfangen, Erik kennenzulernen.“ 

Der Gedanke daran lässt Marcos Kehle so trocken werden, dass er nichts mehr erwidern kann. 

 

*** 

 

Marco wirft sich nach dem Gespräch mit Mario auf sein Bett, aber er findet keinen Schlaf und keine Ruhe. So viele Gedanken kreisen in seinem Kopf.

Wie soll das mit Erik und ihm weitergehen? Er will ihn nicht verlieren, will am liebsten bei ihm bleiben. Aber wie wird das funktionieren? Was wird seine Familie sagen? Marco hofft inständig, dass die Öffentlichkeit mittlerweile das Interesse an ihm verloren hat, aber natürlich weiß er, dass sich die Medien sofort darauf stürzen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass er einen Freund hat. Wie wird Erik damit umgehen? 

Marco wälzt sich hin und her, das Laken ist bald verschwitzt. Findet Erik ihn überhaupt attraktiv, mag er ihn und seinen Körper, wird der Sex zwischen ihnen schön werden oder wird sich Marco blöd anstellen? Und wie fühlt sich das überhaupt an, mit einem Mann zu schlafen? Wird Erik vorsichtig sein, werden sie die Rollen tauschen? 

„Denk nicht so viel nach.“ Plötzlich lehnt Mario in der Tür von Marcos Zimmer. „Darf ich reinkommen?“ 

„Mhm“. Marco setzt sich auf und fährt sich durch die zerzausten Haare. 

„Was willst du wissen?“ Mario setzt sich auf die Bettkante und knufft Marco freundschaftlich an die Schulter. 

„Ich... nichts,“ murmelt Marco. 

„Ach komm, natürlich hast du Fragen. Frag mich.“ Mario schaut ihn aufmunternd an. 

Marco fasst sich ein Herz. „Wie ist das so? Mit einem Mann, meine ich.“ 

„Wunderschön.“ Mario sagt nur das eine Wort und Marco muss lächeln. „Am Anfang ungewohnt, aber es wird mit jedem Mal besser“, fährt Mario fort. „Besonders, wenn er einfühlsam ist.“ 

„Denkst du, dass Erik das sein wird?“ Marco kann nicht glauben, dass er so ein Gespräch mit seinem Kumpel führt, aber irgendwie tut es gut. 

„Ganz sicher“, sagt Mario fest. 

„Und Robert? Wie ist es mit ihm?“ Marco weiß nicht, ob er das fragen darf, die Worte sind einfach so über seine Lippen gekommen.

„So, wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe.“ Mario sieht sehr glücklich aus und plötzlich weiß Marco, was er zu tun hat. 

„Hast du was mitgenommen?“ fragt er leise. 

Mario weiß nicht, was er meint. „Bitte was?“ 

„Du weißt schon. Ähm... Kondome. Und so.“ Marco ist sich sicher, dass er rot wird. 

„Willst du jetzt doch...? Lass dich bloß nicht unter Druck setzen, ehrlich, das ist viel zu...“ Mario kommt nicht weiter, denn Marco unterbricht ihn. 

„Ich will nur bereit sein, wenn der richtige Moment da ist. Verstehst du, ich will mir das nicht kaputt machen lassen. Von nichts und niemandem. Ich habe so lange verzichtet, ich möchte es genießen und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn...“ Marco schluckt, während Mario aufsteht und in sein Zimmer geht. 

Kurz danach kommt er zurück und wirft zwei Gegenstände auf Marcos Bett. „Hier,“ sagt er, „liegen zwar schon ewig in meiner Tasche, sind aber noch in Ordnung.“ 

Marco fragt nicht, warum Mario so ausgerüstet auf Reisen geht, er ist dankbar, dass er seinem Vorhaben einen Schritt näher gekommen ist und drückt die Packung und die Flasche an sich. 

Jetzt kann er nur noch hoffen, dass er irgendwann so weit ist - und dass Erik dann sanft zu ihm sein wird.


	15. Unsicherheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> vor dem Spiel heute Abend gibt es noch ein Update. Wenn es Euch gefällt, würde ich mich über Feedback wie immer freuen!

Wie besprochen fahren Marco und Mario am Abend wieder zur Wildtierstation. Dieses Mal ist es Marco, der einen Rucksack dabei hat, um über Nacht zu bleiben. Einen Rucksack mit zwei Gegenständen darin, die in seiner Vorstellung beinahe ein Loch in den Stoff brennen.

Ihr Fahrer setzt sie am Eingangstor der Station ab, wo Robert sie abholt. Er umarmt Mario zur Begrüßung, gibt ihm aber keinen Kuss, wie Marco erstaunt feststellt. Sie steigen in Roberts Auto um und Marco setzt sich freiwillig auf den Rücksitz. Die Luft im vorderen Teil des Autos scheint zu kochen, dennoch berühren sich Robert und Mario nicht. Und plötzlich versteht Marco, dass zwischen den beiden auch nicht alles so einfach ist, wie er es geglaubt hat. Im Gegensatz zu ihm und Erik gehen sie zwar miteinander ins Bett, haben aber offensichtlich noch nicht über den Status ihrer Beziehung gesprochen.

„Erik schaut gerade noch mal nach Romario“, erklärt Robert, „die Wunde an seiner Flanke hat sich entzündet.“

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?“ fragt Marco besorgt.

„Erik bekommt das in den Griff“, versucht Robert ihn zu beruhigen aber das ist es nicht, was Marco gemeint hat.

„Ich meine, für ihn“, fügt er leise hinzu. Er hat den Gedanken die ganze Zeit verdrängt, aber Erik hat mit wilden Tieren zu tun, die verletzt und in Panik sind. Nicht auszudenken, wenn eines die Kraft hat, Erik anzugreifen.

„Ach so“, antwortet Robert, „da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Wir haben Romario vorher betäubt. Erik ist ein verdammt guter Tierarzt. Der beste, den ich bislang getroffen habe.“

Marco lächelt stolz. Ihm entgeht aber auch nicht, dass Marios Hand immer wieder zuckt. Ganz offensichtlich möchte er sie am liebsten auf Roberts Oberschenkel legen und traut sich nicht. Marco nimmt sich vor, in Ruhe mit Mario darüber zu reden, wenn sie wieder ungestört sind. Da fällt ihm ein, dass sie bald überlegen müssen, wie das hier weitergeht. Ob sie bleiben können und wenn ja, wie lange. „Können wir uns nachher kurz zusammensetzen?“ nimmt er seinen Mut zusammen.

„Klar“, meint Robert, „Erik wollte sich sowieso um Kaffee kümmern.“

„Kaffee“, murmelt Marco mehr zu sich selbst, „Kaffee gegen die Müdigkeit.“ Er packt seinen Rucksack fester und drückt ihn an sich. Kurz darauf sind sie da.

 

***

 

Erik hat tatsächlich Kaffee gekocht und den Tisch gedeckt, so dass die Vier eine kleine Pause machen können, bevor sie wieder nach ihren Patienten schauen. Marco fühlt sich in der Pflicht, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Ich hab zwar noch nicht mit Mario darüber geredet aber ich denke, wir würden gern länger hier bleiben. Falls das für euch in Ordnung ist und wir mithelfen können, würde ich fragen, ob wir unseren Aufenthalt in der Lodge verlängern können. Und ich möchte gern die Patenschaft für Erwaen und Malaika übernehmen. Wie sieht das mit deinem Chef aus, Erik, erlaubt er so etwas wie Praktikanten hier?“ Marco hat ziemlich unzusammenhängend gesprochen, aber die anderen drei verstehen, was er meint.

„Ich bin ganz bei Marco“, sagt Mario und Marco lächelt ihm dankbar zu. „Wenn ihr uns hier weiter ertragt, bleiben wir die nächsten Tage und Wochen auf jeden Fall. Und es ist klar, dass Romario mein Patentier wird, oder?“

Erik grinst zufrieden. „Ich rede mit Peter, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er etwas dagegen hat. Wir können helfende Hände mehr als gut gebrauchen.“

„Perfekt!“ sagt Marco erfreut. „Wenn wir morgen in der Lodge sind, frage ich, ob wir dort verlängern können. Und ich richte den Dauerauftrag für die monatliche Patenschaft der Löwen ein.“

„Als ob du deine Bankgeschäfte selbst erledigen könntest,“ neckt ihn Mario.

Aber Marco lässt sich so leicht nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Dann lerne ich es eben,“ sagt er bestimmt. „Wir haben unsere Laptops dabei und Internetanschluss, so schwer kann das nicht sein.“

„Wir haben einen Plan!“ bestätigt Erik strahlend.

„Den haben wir,“ antwortet Marco und schaut seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee als ihm auffällt, dass Robert noch gar nichts gesagt hat.

„Ist das für dich auch okay?“ wendet er sich vorsichtig an Marios Freund, Liebhaber, oder was auch immer.

Robert sieht melancholisch aus. „Ja, das ist es,“ sagt er leise, bevor er aufsteht. „Ich geh nach Romario schauen.“

Mario will auch aufstehen und ihm nachgehen, aber Erik hält ihn zurück. „Lass ihn ein bisschen,“ sagt er mitfühlend zu Mario, „er braucht Zeit.“

„Für was?“ Mario versteht genauso wenig, was hier los ist wie Marco. Wobei Marco fast froh ist, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der Zeit braucht. Obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass es bei Robert andere Gründe hat.

„Frag ihn selbst, Mario“, erwidert Erik, „wenn er es jemandem sagt, dann dir.“

 

***

 

Kurz darauf stehen Marco und Erik vor der Box von Malaika und Erwaen. Die Löwin hat sich an die Seite ihres Partners gekuschelt, der zu dösen scheint.

„Er erholt sich schnell“, erklärt Erik, „wir müssen bald überlegen, was wir mit den beiden machen.“

„Hast du eine Idee?“ fragt Marco.

„Wir haben ein großes Freigehege, deswegen auch der Zaun um die Station. Dort können sie bleiben, denke ich.“ Marco hört das Zögern in Eriks Stimme.

„Aber?“ fragt er vorsichtig nach.

„Aber das kostet alles Geld“, antwortet sein Freund widerstrebend. „Wir haben so schon Probleme, den Zaun ständig auszubessern, das Futter für die Tiere zu bezahlen, die Medikamente und ihre Behandlung. Egal, ich finde bestimmt eine Lösung, zusammen mit Peter.“

„Wer ist dieser Peter überhaupt?“ will Marco jetzt genau wissen.

„Er hat die Station hier gegründet, sie finanziert sich über Spenden und aus staatlichen Geldern, aber die sind eher gering. Mittlerweile ist Peter zu alt, um selbst noch hier zu leben, aber faktisch ist er der Geschäftsführer, Inhaber, oder wie du es nennen willst. Ihm gehören die Gebäude hier, er bezahlt uns und verwaltet die Einnahmen.“

„Verstehe,“ murmelt Marco, der eine Idee hat. Eine verwegene Idee, aber...

„Komm, ich zeig dir mal Romario genauer“, unterbricht Erik seine Gedanken und führt ihn um zwei Ecken, bis sie vor der Box des Panthers stehen. „Er ist in eine Falle geraten, die Wilderer aufgestellt haben, konnte sich aber selbst noch befreien. Unsere Leute haben ihn schwer verletzt gefunden.“

Das Raubtier liegt auf der Seite und schaut Erik durchdringend an. An der Flanke hat es eine schlimme Wunde, wie Marco erst jetzt genauer sieht. „Wird er wieder gesund?“

„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber er braucht Zeit, viel Zeit“, beantwortet Erik seine Frage.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor“, sagt Marco schüchtern und schließt die Augen, weil Erik ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange küsst.

„Sollen wir nach Mario und Robert suchen?“ Erik deutet auf die Tür, die ins Freie geht und Marco nickt. Bevor sie nach draußen gehen, nimmt er Eriks Hand und drückt sie, dankbar für sein Verständnis und seine Zuneigung.

 

***

 

Sie finden Robert und Mario ein Stück entfernt von der Station, auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm sitzend im Gespräch vertieft und entscheiden sich, sie nicht zu stören.

„Hat Robert ein Problem?“ fragt Marco, „ich hoffe, er tut Mario nicht weh.“

Erik schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein Problem würde ich es nicht nennen“, meint er vage. „Ich glaube nur, dass er noch nie richtig verliebt war. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihm die Erfahrung ein bisschen Angst macht.“

Marco versteht. „Du meinst, er hatte bislang nur Affären und hat sich jetzt in Mario verknallt?“

„Ja“, antwortet Erik, „und wie ist das bei Mario? Denkst du, ihm ist es ernst?“

„Auf jeden Fall“. Marco weiß nicht, warum er sich so sicher ist, aber er hat Mario noch nie so erlebt. So glücklich.

„Dann sollten sie in der Tat schleunigst miteinander reden,“ sagt Erik, „das ist das Wichtigste.“

Vielleicht ist das auch der richtige Moment, in dem Marco endlich fragen kann, was ihn umtreibt. „Hattest du schon viele, ähm, Partner?“ sagt er mit klopfendem Herz. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er mit der Antwort umgehen wird.

„Kommt darauf an, was du unter ‚viel‘ verstehst“, lächelt Erik, „ich hatte eine lange Beziehung, aber er hat mich betrogen und deswegen bin ich hierher gekommen. Er war an der gleichen Uni wie ich und ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn jeden Tag sehen zu müssen.“

Marco ist perplex vor so viel Offenheit. „Das... das tut mir leid,“ stottert er.

„Vorbei“, winkt Erik ab, „und es ist gut so. Sonst hätte ich dich nie kennengelernt.“ Zärtlich zieht er Marco in seine Arme und küsst ihn innig.

„Oh lá lá!“ Plötzlich taucht Auba vor ihnen auf und strahlt sie an.

Marco erschrickt sofort. Ohne nachzudenken stößt er Erik von sich, während die Panik durch seinen Körper wallt. Sein Herz springt fast aus der Brust und das Adrenalin flutet seine Adern. Er muss sich erst versichern, dass keine Journalisten oder Teamkollegen mehr in der Nähe sind, dass er frei ist und tun kann, was er will.

„Entschuldigung!“ sagt Auba betroffen, „isch wollte euch nischt...“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht“, keucht Marco, „es ist nur... Scheiße, Erik, es tut mir leid.“ Er wagt es nicht, seinen Freund anzuschauen, den er so grob weggeschubst hat.

Wird Erik ihm verzeihen?


	16. Annäherung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel hat ein bisschen gedauert - eigentlich wollte ich es schon nach dem Finaleinzug der Jungs posten! Und dann noch das schöne Fanfoto von Marco und Erik beim Essen... ;-) 
> 
> Ich hoffe, das Update gefällt Euch!

Erik steht der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben und er reibt sich instinktiv seinen Arm, dort, wo Marco ihn von sich gestoßen hat. Der Anblick bricht Marco fast das Herz.

„Es tut mir so leid,“ murmelt er noch einmal, als sie allein sind, weil Auba schnell das Weite gesucht hat, damit sie unter sich sind.

„Ist schon okay,“ antwortet Erik. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, woher das kommt.“

Marco schluckt. „Ja, darüber müssen wir irgendwann sprechen.“ Er weiß, dass er nicht darum herum kommt, mit Erik über die Zukunft zu reden. Was sie tun, wenn ihnen die Öffentlichkeit auf die Schliche kommt. Wie viel sie erzählen wollen. Verdammt, muss das denn alles schon so früh so kompliziert werden, Marcos Eltern und Geschwister wissen noch nicht einmal Bescheid!

„Geht klar“, sagt Erik und klingt dabei bedrückt. „Aber erst mal kümmern wir uns um deinen Knöchel, oder? Ich hab schon viel zu lange nicht mehr danach geschaut. Hast du noch Schmerzen?“

Marco schüttelt den Kopf. Sein Fuß ist jetzt wirklich nicht wichtig, aber er ist dankbar, dass Erik ihn wieder verarztet.

„Hier, setz dich auf den Stuhl“. Erik zeigt auf die Terrasse. Marco folgt ihm, nimmt Platz und schlüpft aus seinem Schuh, während Erik sich vor ihn kniet. Vorsichtig nimmt er Marcos Knöchel in beide Hände und bewegt ihn.

„Tut das weh?“ fragt er.

„Nein“, antwortet Marco, während etwas ganz anderes weh tut - sein Herz. Er beugt sich nach vorne und legt seine Hand auf Eriks Wange. „Danke. Für alles“, flüstert er leise.

Erik antwortet nicht, aber er nimmt Marcos Hand. „Kümmern wir uns ums Abendessen? Ich könnte wieder ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen.“

 

***

 

Marco ist in Gedanken versunken, während er das Gemüse schnippelt und Erik in der Küche assistiert. Die Arbeit lenkt ihn ab, aber natürlich kann er nicht vergessen was passiert ist. Wenig später kommen Mario und Robert zurück und sie sehen nicht weniger nachdenklich aus als Erik und Marco.

Nur ein Blick genügt, und Marco weiß, dass Mario sich genauso fühlt wie er selbst. Durcheinander und traurig, von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Egal, wie weit sie reisen, sie können offenbar nicht weglaufen. Vielleicht ist es statt dessen Zeit, sich zu stellen?

Die Vier reden kaum beim Essen, und wenn, dann nur über die Tiere. Darüber, dass Erwaen jeden Tag stärker wird und Romario langsam wieder auf die Beine kommt.

Nach dem Essen wollen Mario und Robert nach dem Panther schauen und die Wege von Marco und Erik führen automatisch zu ihren beiden Löwen. Sie setzen sich auf den Boden vor der Box und Marco nimmt Eriks Hand fest in seine. „Du weißt, dass das nicht einfach wird mit mir, oder?“ murmelt Marco, den Blick fest auf Malaika geheftet, die neben Erwaen liegt.

„Was ist schon einfach“, antwortet Erik, „ich will mit dir zusammen sein und ich halte zu dir. _Das_ ist ganz einfach.“

„Danke“, flüstert Marco und drückt Eriks Hand. Er will gerade weiterreden, aber Erik ist schneller.

„Warum ich?“ sagt er leise. „Du könntest viel attraktivere Männer als mich haben, du könntest wahrscheinlich sogar jeden haben, den du willst. Warum ein langweiliger Tierarzt, der nichts zu bieten hat?“

Marco hält den Atem an. Erik hat immer so sicher auf ihn gewirkt, so voller Selbstvertrauen. Erst jetzt versteht er so richtig, dass auch Erik Ängste hat. Vor allem offenbar, nicht gut genug für Marco zu sein. Und wenn Marco ehrlich ist, kann er es nachvollziehen. Jahrelang waren die Zeitungen und Sportsendungen voll von ihm, man hat ihn als Superstar verkauft. Vor allem, nachdem er Dortmund zum Pokalsieg geschossen hat. Man hat ihn überhöht und jetzt muss Erik verstehen, dass Marco nur ein junger Mann ist, der sich nach Liebe sehnt.

„Ich will aber nur dich.“ Marco streichelt wieder über Eriks Wange und bringt ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Du bist der hübscheste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe, du bist intelligent und lustig, du bist unglaublich anziehend und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich dich schon ewig kennen. Vergiss den Fußballer und meine Vergangenheit. Was zählt, ist das Jetzt.“ Sanft küsst er Erik, aber der Kuss wird schnell intensiv und Marco spürt, wie Erik die Hand unter sein Shirt schiebt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Malaika den Kopf hebt, als würde sie ihm ein Zeichen geben wollen.

„Komm mit,“ flüstert er und zieht Erik hoch, führt ihn aus dem Gebäude und zu seinem Bungalow, so schnell er kann. Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, drückt Marco Erik gegen die Wand und küsst ihn erneut. Er weiß nicht, woher er den Mut nimmt, er hört auf zu denken und fängt an zu fühlen. Und er will Erik, jetzt. Er will ihm nahe kommen, will ihn nackt sehen, will ihn spüren. Wie in Trance zieht Marco sein Shirt aus und hilft dann Erik, seines los zu werden. Sie stolpern Richtung Bett, Marcos Hände an Eriks Hose, sich küssend und streichelnd. Bevor sie auf die Matratze fallen, hat Marco es geschafft, Eriks Hose zu öffnen. Was darunter liegt, wartet nur auf ihn, hart und voller Verlangen.

Erik stöhnt auf, als er Marcos Hand spürt und er zieht ihn mit sich aufs Bett. „Du musst nicht, ich...“ weiter kommt er nicht, denn Marco hat seine Hand jetzt in Eriks Shorts geschoben. Es ist einfacher, zuerst Erik anzufassen als selbst so intim berührt zu werden, stellt Marco verblüfft fest, als sich seine Finger wie von selbst um Eriks Schaft legen. Sein Freund drückt sich an ihn, hält sich an ihm fest, während Marco seine Hand bewegt. Er hat das noch nie bei einem anderen Mann gemacht, aber die Erfahrung mit sich selbst hilft ihm. Die Erfahrung - und Erik. „Das ist so gut“, keucht er an Marcos Hals und wird unter Marcos Fingern noch härter. „Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch“, flüstert er atemlos und schließt die Augen.

Überwältigendes Glück rauscht durch Marco, als er Eriks Gesicht sieht, kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, ihn in seiner Hand spürt, so innig wie nie zuvor. Und dann läuft ein Zittern durch Erik, er stöhnt noch einmal auf und kommt in Marcos Hand, eingehüllt in seiner Liebe.

 

***

 

„Das war... oh Mann,“ murmelt Erik und kuschelt sich enger an Marco, der immer noch nicht glauben kann, was er da gerade getan hat. Er hat Erik zum Orgasmus gebracht. Einfach so. Und es war wunderschön, nicht nur für seinen Freund sondern vor allem für ihn. Einen anderen glücklich zu machen - Wahnsinn.

Sich selbst und sein eigenes Verlangen hat Marco schon fast vergessen, aber dann spürt er Eriks Hand auf seiner Brust. „Darf ich?“ fragt er vorsichtig und lässt seine Finger weiter nach unten gleiten. Viel weiter nach unten.

„Ja,“ flüstert Marco, bevor er nachdenken kann, „ja, bitte.“ Er sehnt sich nach Eriks Berührung und hebt seine Hüften, als Erik Marcos Shorts nach unten zieht. Und dann ist er nackt.

„Du bist wunderschön“, flüstert Erik in sein Ohr, nur um es gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

Es ist aufregend, zum ersten Mal so verwundbar neben einem anderen Mann zu liegen, aber es wühlt Marco auch auf und so ist er froh, dass Erik fürsorglich die Decke über ihn breitet. Das gibt ihm Schutz und die Möglichkeit, sich darauf einzulassen, was sein Freund mit ihm macht. Noch immer ist Marco erstaunt darüber, dass es schwerer für ihn ist, sich selbst anfassen zu lassen, als Erik zu berühren.

„Alles ist gut, wir können jederzeit aufhören“, flüstert Erik, „du musst nur ‚Stopp‘ sagen“.

Aber Marco will nicht Stopp sagen, wirklich nicht. Er hält den Atem an, als Eriks Hand unter der Decke über seinen Bauch tiefer gleitet und ihn endlich richtig berührt. Federleichtes Streicheln ist es zunächst nur, doch Marco steht sofort in Flammen. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht an Eriks Schulter und konzentriert sich ganz auf das völlig neue Gefühl, von jemand anderem liebkost zu werden. Zuerst denkt er wieder zu viel, aber mit der steigenden Intensität von Eriks Streicheln verabschieden sich die Gedanken daran, wie ungewohnt das alles für ihn ist.

Marco spürt, dass er gleich kommen wird, weil Erik verdammt einfühlsam ist. Sein Freund flüstert ihm ins Ohr, wie sehr er ihn lieb hat und dass er einfach loslassen soll und genau das macht Marco schließlich. Er wirft alle Bedenken über Bord, gibt sich ganz Erik hin und findet seine Erfüllung in seiner Umarmung. Noch nie zuvor hat er sich so glücklich gefühlt.

Glücklich und geliebt.


	17. Tatendrang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> heute hat mich ein überraschender Schreibfluss "ereilt", deshalb habe ich schon das nächste Kapitel fertig. Kann sein, dass es bis zum nächsten Update etwas dauert, aber ich schreibe in jeder freien Minute. Vielen Dank für Eure wunderbaren und lieben Kommentare!

Sie bleiben so, wie sie sind, machen sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, sich wieder etwas anzuziehen. Erik bringt ein kleines Handtuch, mit dem sie sich sauber machen, und dann kuscheln sie. Nackt, Haut an Haut.

„Danke“, flüstert Marco nach einer Weile, „ich hab das sehr genossen“. Und es stimmt - er hat sich nur für einen Moment unsicher gefühlt, danach waren da nur noch Vertrauen, Liebe und Verlangen.

„Das freut mich“, flüstert Erik zurück, bevor er Marco innig küsst. „Ich hab heute Nacht Bereitschaft, aber ich muss erst in zwei Stunden aufstehen. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus.“ Er umarmt Marco und hält ihn fest. Und obwohl Marco ganz sicher nicht einschlafen wollte, fallen ihm dann doch die Augen zu.

 

***

 

Marco schläft bis zum nächsten Morgen, so gut und erholsam wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sich auf Erik einzulassen gibt ihm den Frieden, den er gesucht hat. Allerdings ist es ihm ziemlich peinlich, dass er nicht mit seinem Freund in der Nacht aufgestanden ist, um nach den Tieren zu schauen.

Als er wach wird, liegt Erik neben ihm und schläft. Er hat sich wieder ausgezogen und trägt keine Kleider mehr, wie Marco feststellt, als er die Decke ein bisschen zur Seite zieht. Wunderschön ist sein Freund, wie er im Sonnenlicht des frühen Morgens da liegt und schläft.

Marco beschließt, dass er aufsteht, in die Küche geht und versucht, ein Frühstück für sie zu machen, das er Erik ans Bett bringen kann. Irgendwas wird er schon finden, und wenn es nur Kaffee ist. Verschlafen schlüpft er in seine Shorts und ein T-Shirt und läuft durch die Station, die ebenfalls im Dämmerschlaf liegt. Selbst die Tiere dösen noch, soweit Marco das erkennen kann.

Sachte stößt er die Tür zur Küche auf und sieht direkt, dass Erik nachts hier gewesen sein muss. Eine halb ausgetrunkene Kaffeetasse steht auf dem kleinen Tisch. Marco tritt näher, um sie in die Spüle zu räumen. Auf dem Tisch liegt noch ein Brief. Eigentlich will Marco ihn nicht lesen, aber eine dicke, rote Zahl ganz am Ende des Texts fällt ihm sofort ins Auge.

Und mehr muss er auch gar nicht sehen, er weiß sofort, dass es um die Verluste geht, die die Station macht. Dass es allerdings so schlimm ist, hätte er nicht gedacht... Marco wirft noch einen zweiten Blick auf die Zahl, nur um sicher zu gehen. Wenn sie wirklich stimmt, wird die Station bald schließen müssen. Die Tiere würden ihren Schutz verlieren; Erik, Robert und Auba ihren Job und ihre Berufung.

An Kaffeekochen ist nicht mehr zu denken, Marco schleicht zurück zu Erik und kuschelt sich unter der Decke an ihn. Erik kann ihn zwar nicht hören, als er leiste flüstert „ich werde das verhindern“, aber deswegen meint er es nicht weniger ernst.

 

***

 

Marco sagt Erik nichts davon, dass er den Brief gefunden hat als sie aufstehen. Sein Freund räumt den Zettel hastig weg, nachdem sie zusammen in die Küche gegangen sind um gemeinsam ein Frühstück zu machen. Auch Mario und Robert sind plötzlich wieder da, gehen aber sehr befangen miteinander um. Sie schenken sich lange, sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke, reden aber kaum und trinken ihren Kaffee schweigend.

Und so sehr Marco Eriks Gegenwart liebt, er muss jetzt eigentlich dringend zurück in die Lodge und ein paar Dinge regeln. Sehr dringend. Erik scheint seine Unruhe zu spüren. „Robert bleibt heute Nacht hier, soll ich am Abend zu dir kommen?“ fragt er Marco, „Auba kann mich fahren und Mario wieder mitnehmen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute Abend wieder herkommen darf?“ sagt Mario vorsichtig während Marco seinen Ohren nicht traut. Drehen denn jetzt alle durch? Er schaut Robert strafend an und hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Würde mich freuen“, nuschelt Eriks Kollege und wirft Mario einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.

„Echt?“ fragt Mario. Marco dagegen reißt gleich der Geduldsfaden.

„Klar freut er sich, das sieht doch ein Blinder!“ ruft er, ohne nachzudenken.

Erik muss lachen. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen“, grinst er.

„Wir haben mal wieder einen Plan, oder?“ Marco wird immer ungeduldiger, er braucht seinen Laptop und Internetzugang, jetzt sofort.

„Haben wir“, bestätigt Erik.

„Dann würde ich gern zurück in die Lodge fahren, ich hab zu tun,“ antwortet Marco geschäftig.

„Hey, ich wollte noch hier bleiben!“ wendet Mario ein.

„Jetzt auf einmal doch?“ Marco kann es nicht fassen. „Dann fahre ich eben alleine!“

„Schon gut,“ beschwichtigt Mario ihn, „ich komme mit.“ Marco hat den Eindruck, als würde Mario dringend mit ihm reden wollen. Noch ein Grund mehr, gleich aufzubrechen.

„Ich freue mich auf heute Abend“, flüstert er Erik zum Abschied ins Ohr, „tut mir leid, dass ich es so eilig habe, aber ich muss mich unbedingt um die Patenschaft für Erwaen und Malaika kümmern, sonst habe ich keine ruhige Minute mehr.“

„Verstehe ich,“ flüstert Erik zurück und küsst Marco innig. Als sie den Kuss unterbrechen und Marco in die Runde schaut, sieht er zwei sehnsüchtige Augenpaare auf sich und Erik gerichtet, aber Mario und Robert nehmen sich nur kurz in den Arm, bevor sie sich trennen.

 

***

 

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir!“ Marco redet nicht lang um den heißen Brei herum, als er mit Mario zurück in der Lodge ist.

„Dasselbe könnte ich ja wohl dich fragen!“ pampt Mario zurück.

Marco atmet tief durch. „Was ist da zwischen dir und Robert los?“

„Nichts“, antwortet Mario einsilbig.

„Nichts?“ echot Marco.

„Ja, das ist doch das Problem!“ Mario knallt seinen Schuh in die Ecke. „Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt, verdammt noch mal.“

„Erzähl mir was Neues“, murmelt Marco und zieht seine Schuhe auch aus.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, woran ich mit ihm bin!“ Der zweite Schuh fliegt ebenso geräuschvoll durchs Zimmer.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn das einfach fragen?“ Marco versteht ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo das Problem wirklich liegt.

„Das kann ich nicht.“

Aha, Problem gefunden.

„Wieso kannst du das nicht? Sag ihm, dass du mehr von ihm willst als eine Affäre und fertig?“ Marco kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, warum Mario so ein Fass aufmacht.

„Ich trau mich nicht.“ Mario wirkt plötzlich sehr kleinlaut.

„Du traust dich nicht?“ Marco hält inne. „Du? Ausgerechnet du? Ihr geht miteinander ins Bett aber du kannst ihm nicht sagen, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast?“

„So sieht’s aus.“ Mario starrt auf den Boden vor sich.

„Hör mir zu,“ wiederholt Marco die Worte, die Mario noch vor kurzem an ihn gerichtet hat. „Er muss das wissen, verstehst du? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich auch in dich verliebt hat.“

Mario schaut ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Meinst du? Er hat mir nur erzählt, dass er sich bislang nicht festlegen wollte und seine Freiheit genossen hat und...“

„Und dann bist du gekommen.“ Marco möchte am liebsten beide in einen Raum einsperren, damit sie endlich miteinander reden.

„Es ist nur...“ stottert Mario, „ich hab Angst davor, dass er mich nicht will. Wahrscheinlich zögere ich es deswegen raus.“

„Aber was ist, wenn er dich will? Macht es euch doch nicht so schwer.“ Marco hat sich neben Mario gesetzt und den Arm um ihn gelegt. „Versprich mir, dass du mit ihm redest, gleich heute Abend, okay? Geht zu Romario und dann sagst du es ihm.“

„Okay,“ murmelt Mario, „du hast ja Recht.“

Marco zerwuschelt Mario die Haare, bevor er seinen Laptop sucht.

„Ist da drüben“, Mario zeigt auf den Schreibtisch, „unter deinem anderem Zeugs.“

Marco war noch nie ordentlich und ist dankbar für Marios Hilfe. „Perfekt, dann kann ich jetzt den Dauerauftrag für die Löwenpatenschaft einrichten. Und mir überlegen, wie die Station noch an Geld kommen kann. Sie sind pleite, Mario.“

„Echt? Ach du scheiße.“ Mario tritt neben Marco, der jetzt seinen Laptop aufgeklappt hat und die Seite seiner Bank aufruft. „Hast du deine PIN und deine TAN dabei?“

„Meine was? Nee. Hab ich nicht. Verdammt!“ Marco knallt seinen Laptop wieder zu. Daran hätte er denken müssen, natürlich hat er nur seine Kreditkarten dabei. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er hier in Afrika die Unterlagen für seine Bankgeschäfte braucht?!

Aber er hat eine Idee. „Ich ruf meinen Manager an. Bis Jahresende zahle ich ihn noch, er kann das regeln, er hat meine Bankdaten.“ Kaum hat er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, hat er das Telefon in der Hand. „Hey, ja, ich bin’s. Gut, danke, und selbst? Freut mich. Hör zu, du musst etwas für mich bei der Bank erledigen. Ja, ich bin noch in Afrika und ich werde auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Und da gibt es so eine Station für Wildtiere, die würde ich gern unterstützen. Kannst du einen Dauerauftrag organisieren? Wie, ob ich mich da jetzt richtig engagieren will? Klar, was nach was sieht es denn aus! Kann sein, dass ich mich hier an der Station beteilige, der Besitzer ist schon älter und will sie wahrscheinlich verkaufen. Pass auf, ich geb dir die Bankverbindung durch...“

Marco ist völlig erschöpft, als er das Telefonat beendet hat, aber auch sehr zufrieden. Jedenfalls bis er Marios schiefen Blick aufschnappt. „Meinst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee war? fragt Mario vorsichtig.

„Bitte?“ Marco könnte schon wieder aus der Haut fahren.

„Ich meine nicht die Patenschaft und dass du dich an der Station beteiligen willst“, sagt Mario zögernd.

„Was dann?“

„Dass du es ausgerechnet deinem Manager erzählt hast.“

Marco ist erleichtert, dass es nur das ist. „Er wird schließlich dafür bezahlt, meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln“ sagt er selbstsicher, „und das nicht zu knapp.“

Mario sieht so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, schüttelt aber nur den Kopf und geht schließlich in sein Zimmer. Dabei wollte Marco ihm unbedingt erzählen, dass er Erik endlich näher gekommen ist.


	18. Beute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> hier kommt ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber ich bin gerade ziemlich beschäftigt und wollte Euch nicht zu lange auf das nächste Update warten lassen. Eigentlich sollte die Handlung weitergehen aber es ist wie immer - jemand hatte andere Pläne... ;-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für Euer Feedback!

Als Erik am Abend in der Lodge ankommt, hat Marco das Telefonat mit seinem Manager schon fast wieder vergessen. Er hat seinen Freund vermisst, seine Nähe und Eriks Streicheleinheiten. Mario hatte recht, er muss sich nur Zeit lassen, dann kann er sich auch darauf einlassen. Und genau jetzt würde er sich verdammt gern wieder auf Erik einlassen. 

Doch sein Freund sieht erschöpft und verschwitzt aus, als er endlich da ist. Marco kann Mario noch schnell ein „Tu, was du mir versprochen hast“, zuraunen, dann ist der Fahrer weg und er ist mit Erik allein. 

„Was ist los, ist alles okay bei dir?“ fragt Marco besorgt. 

„Geht schon,“ murmelt Erik und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Romario erholt sich langsam und fängt an, in seiner Box umher zu laufen. War nicht so einfach, ihn noch mal zu untersuchen.“ 

Marco ist sich fast sicher, dass das nicht alles ist, was Erik auf dem Herzen hat. „Wird er wieder gesund?“ fragt er trotzdem. 

„Auf alle Fälle.“ Jetzt bringt Erik ein Lächeln zustande. „Er ist ein sehr starkes Tier und er weiß genau, was er will.“ 

„Da könnten sich zwei andere ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen“, grinst Marco. 

„Das stimmt.“ Erik grinst zurück und folgt Marco ins Innere der Lodge. 

„Aber das ist nicht alles, was dich beschäftigt, oder?“ fragt Marco, als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen. 

„Ach, dieser ganze Finanzkram überfordert mich langsam“, gibt Erik zu, „überall sind nur Löcher zu stopfen und ich kenne mich damit nicht so gut aus. Ich will mich um die Tiere kümmern, nicht um die Verwaltung.“ 

„Ich hab heute einen Dauerauftrag für unsere beiden Löwen eingerichtet“, erzählt Marco, „oder vielmehr einrichten lassen.“ 

„Danke, das hilft uns sehr. Wie hast du das gemacht von hier aus?“ will Erik wissen. 

„Ich hab meinen Manager angerufen“, sagt Marco, „es ging nicht anders, aber er wird alles regeln und dann habt ihr wieder ein bisschen Luft, finanziell. Außerdem hab ich schon seit Tagen eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll...“ Marco zögert. Er darf das auf keinen Fall vermasseln, indem er die falschen Worte wählt und Erik kränkt.

Erik legt den Kopf schief und schaut Marco an. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich schnell eine Dusche bei dir nehmen kann, ich bin in der Station nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Und dann erzählst du mir alles in Ruhe?“ Er kommt näher und bleibt vor Marco stehen. „Ich würde dich ja jetzt gern umarmen und küssen, aber ich fürchte, ich rieche nach Raubtier.“ 

„Dann hol dir deine Beute“, flüstert Marco heiser. „Kann ich mitkommen unter die Dusche?“ Er weiß schon wieder nicht, woher er den Mut nimmt, aber der Gedanke, nackt mit Erik unter dem warmen Wasser zu stehen hat etwas sehr Verlockendes.

„Du willst... echt?“ Endlich ist auch Erik mal perplex. „Ja, unbedingt“, fügt er hinzu, bevor er noch ein überwältigtes „oh, wow“ hinterher schiebt. Und dann stehen sie schon im Bad und ziehen sich aus.

Marco lässt Erik einen kleinen Vorsprung, damit er nicht der erste ist, der keine Klamotten mehr an hat. Sie haben sich noch nicht mal berührt, aber Erik ist eindeutig davon angetan, gleich mit Marco unter der Dusche zu stehen. Ganz eindeutig. 

Das macht es Marco leichter, sich auch zu entblößen. Denn es geht ihm nicht anders. Erik schaut ihn bewundernd an bevor er in die Dusche tritt und das Wasser anstellt. Marco steht unschlüssig davor aber Erik streckt schnell die Hand nach ihm aus und zieht ihn zu sich. 

Das warme Wasser läuft über beide und endlich nehmen sie sich in den Arm und küssen sich. Eriks Zunge ist überall und irgendwann, nachdem sie Duschgel und Shampoo benutzt haben, ist sie nicht mehr nur in Marcos Mund, sondern an seinem Hals und seiner Brust. Und weiter unten, weil Erik jetzt vor Marco kniet. 

„Was machst du...“ kann Marco gerade noch sagen, weil danach keine Worte mehr möglich sind. Es ist fast nicht mehr möglich, sich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten, denkt Marco. Zu dem Plätschern der Dusche kommen andere Geräusche, die er selbst macht. Und es ist nicht mehr nur das Wasser, das warm ist. „Bett“, krächzt er, weil er sich sicher ist, dass er das hier nicht lange aushält, er muss sich hinlegen, sonst fällt er um. 

Erik sagt nichts, er steht nur auf, stellt das Wasser aus. Sie trocknen sich kurz ab, dann zieht er Marco ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell muss es jetzt gehen, ganz schnell. Marco legt sich aufs Bett und schon ist Erik über ihm, küsst ihn wieder, wandert tiefer, nimmt ihn in den Mund. 

„Oh Gott, ist das gut,“ flüstert Marco bevor er die Augen schließt und sich ganz darauf konzentriert, was Erik mit ihm macht. Auch wenn ihm sofort klar wird, dass Erik das nicht lange machen wird. 

„Schatz, ich, ich...“ stammelt Marco. Als ihm bewusst wird, dass er gerade das erste Mal einen Kosenamen für seinen Freund verwendet hat und als Erik ihn noch intensiver liebkost, ist es zu spät. Marco kommt und kurz wird alles um ihn herum schwarz, bevor die Welt danach viel strahlender aussieht als zuvor. 

 

***

 

„War’s schön für dich?“ fragt Erik vorsichtig, nachdem Marco wieder ein bisschen Luft geholt hat. Bestimmt ist ihm klar, dass es das erste Mal war, dass Marco das mit einem anderen Mann erlebt hat. 

„Unglaublich,“ murmelt Marco, noch immer ganz überwältigt, „danke.“ Er zieht Erik näher um ihn zu küssen und stellt erstaunt fest, dass der Kuss nicht nur nach Erik schmeckt. Ob er das auch mal ausprobieren sollte...? Vorsichtig wagt er einen Blick nach unten, wo er seinen Verdacht bestätigt findet: Erik ist immer noch voller Sehnsucht nach ihm. 

Marco küsst Erik erneut, aber in Gedanken ist er woanders. Soll er...?


	19. Ideen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser,
> 
> für dieses Update habe ich Ewigkeiten gebraucht - das Real Life ist gerade ziemlich zeitintensiv, aber ich werde versuchen, wenigstens ab und zu ein neues Kapitel einer meiner Stories zu posten. Ich hoffe, dieses Update gefällt Euch, ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden damit. Feedback wäre wie immer Liebe! :-)

Marco verpasst den Moment, Erik die gleiche Erfüllung zurück zu geben, um Sekunden - fürs Erste. 

„Ich hab ein bisschen Hunger“, gibt Erik mit knurrendem Magen zu. 

Marco weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert oder traurig darüber sein soll, dass er so noch nicht zu seiner Premiere kommt. Aber natürlich erwischt ihn wieder eine seiner berühmten Ideen. „Wir können rüber ins Restaurant gehen und etwas essen. Aber nur, wenn du danach mein Dessert bist“, flüstert er seinem Freund mutig zu. 

„Nichts lieber als das“, antwortet Erik und küsst Marco ausgiebig. „Beim Essen könntest du mir auch mehr über deine Idee erzählen?“ fragt er neugierig.

Marco hat schlagartig keinen Hunger mehr. Mit Ausnahme vom Dessert. „Ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll“, meint er vorsichtig. 

„Überleg es dir einfach, so lange wir uns anziehen. Und keine Angst, ich hab zwar viel mit Raubtieren zu tun, aber ich beiße nicht“. Erik küsst Marco noch einmal und steht dann auf, um seine Kleider zu suchen. 

„Du kannst gern was von mir haben,“ sagt Marco und zeigt auf den Schrank. „Wir dürften, die gleiche, ähm, Größe haben.“ 

Erik lacht und Marco ist froh, dass sein Freund nicht mehr ganz so fertig und erschöpft aussieht. Vielleicht sollten sie doch gleich zum Nachtisch übergehen? 

„Stimmt, wir haben die gleiche Größe“ antwortet Erik und öffnet die Schranktüren, „ich glaube damit komme ich gut zurecht.“ Er zieht eine von Marcos schwarzen Shorts aus dem Regal. „Du kannst sie dir ja nachher wiederholen,“ zwinkert er zweideutig. 

„Nichts lieber als das“, murmelt Marco bevor er den Blick von Erik reißt um sich selbst etwas zum Anziehen zu holen. Wenn er Erik seine verwegene Idee präsentiert, will er wenigstens anständige Klamotten tragen. 

 

*** 

 

„Du willst WAS?!“ Erik fällt vor Schreck das Fleisch von der Gabel, während Marcos Kehle sich zusammenschnürt. Er hat gewusst, dass sein Freund so reagiert. Aber was soll er denn machen, er muss doch irgendetwas tun! 

„Ich möchte die Station übernehmen. Ich würde sie Peter abkaufen und dich oder Robert oder Auba zum Verwalter machen, oder euch alle zusammen“, wiederholt Marco, dieses Mal noch unsicherer. „Die Station hätte dadurch wieder mehr Kapital, ich könnte euch ein gutes Gehalt zahlen und...“ Marco wird ganz leise, denn Erik schaut ihn immer noch entgeistert an. „Nicht dass du denkst, dass ich dich irgendwie... ich will dich nicht... kaufen oder so. Ich will einfach, dass die Tiere hier eine gute Zukunft haben. Verstehst du das? Sag doch bitte irgendwas. Erik.“ 

Marco hat sein Besteck längst beiseite gelegt. Ihm ist schlecht und er muss aufpassen, dass er tief und ruhig weiteratmet. „Ich hab genug Geld, ich möchte etwas Sinnvolles damit anfangen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht könnte ich hier bei dir bleiben.“ Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und dann hält Marco es nicht mehr aus. „Entschuldigung“, sagt er tonlos und steht auf, weil Erik immer noch nichts sagt, und schwankt in Richtung seines Bungalows.

Er hat es vermasselt. Die Gewissheit lähmt ihn und er fällt fast hin, bevor er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürt. „Bleib hier,“ sagt Erik heiser und hält ihn fest. „Geh nicht weg.“ 

Langsam dreht sich Marco um, er hat Angst vor Eriks Antwort und muss doch gleichzeitig dringend etwas von ihm hören. Allerdings sagt Erik weiterhin gar nichts, er legt nur seine Hand auf Marcos Wange und zieht sein Gesicht zu sich her. Und dann küsst er Marco, wie er ihn noch nie geküsst hat. Wild und ungestüm, voller Verlangen und Hunger. Marco stolpert rückwärts, bis er die Tischkante wieder fühlt und sich daran anlehnt. Erik drückt sich gegen ihn, reibt sich an ihm. „Ich will dich,“ flüstert er in Marcos Ohr und zieht ihn mit sich, zum Bungalow, schnell, immer schneller. Marco weiß kaum, wie ihm geschieht, aber er lässt sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes von Erik mitreißen. Irgendwas Neues passiert hier gerade, etwas Neues und sehr Aufregendes. 

Endlich sind sie im Bungalow angekommen. Erik schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu und wird im gleichen Moment sein Shirt los. „Bitte, Marco“, flüstert er, „ich will dich spüren, jetzt.“ 

„Willst du...?“ fragt Marco und schluckt. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet und er weiß nicht, ob er wirklich schon so weit ist, alles zu geben. 

Erik schüttelt den Kopf und streichelt Marco beruhigend. „Nein,“, sagt er, „wir lassen uns weiter Zeit. Aber...“ Erik steigt aus seiner Hose und aus den Shorts gleich mit dazu und Marco versteht. Er versteht, dass Erik ihn jetzt in den Armen halten muss, dass sie sich brauchen, sich versichern müssen, dass das alles kein Traum ist sondern die Wirklichkeit. 

„Leg dich hin,“ flüstert Marco. Er kann das, er weiß es. Und er will es. Er will es so sehr.

Erik liegt nackt wie ein Baby auf dem Bett und schaut Marco an, direkt in seine Seele. Der Blick sagt alles - dass Erik ihn verstanden hat. Dass er weiß, warum Marco die Station übernehmen will und dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, den großzügigen Gönner zu spielen und mit seinem Geld um sich zu werfen. Er will helfen und er will Erik und das muss er ihm jetzt zeigen. 

„Erwarte keine Wunder,“ murmelt er, bevor er schnell sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und seine Hose auszieht, weil beides irgendwie im Weg ist. „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht.“ 

„Du musst nicht.... oh Gott,“ sagt Erik, weil Marco sich nicht lange aufhält, sondern Erik einfach küsst. Und zwar nicht auf den Mund. Ein bisschen salzig schmeckt das, herb, und Marco benutzt seine Zunge um Erik weiter zu erkunden. Er kann bloß hoffen, dass er sich nicht allzu ungeschickt anstellt, aber wenn er Erik so zuhört und seine Laute richtig interpretiert, macht er offensichtlich nicht alles völlig falsch. 

„Marco“, keucht Erik, und dann noch einmal eindringlicher: „Marcooo!“

„Hm?“ fragt Marco zurück, denn eigentlich kann er gerade nicht sprechen. Er ist darauf konzentriert, Erik all das zu geben, was er von ihm schon bekommen hat.

„Bitte... Ich komme gleich. Du musst...“ Mehr kann Erik nicht sagen, weil Marco ihn jetzt ganz umschließt und Eriks Warnung damit zu spät kommt. Ein erstickter Schrei hängt in der Luft und Erik erbebt unter Marco, wieder und wieder. Und Marco lässt ihn nicht los, erst, als Erik nichts mehr zu geben hat. Vorsichtig krabbelt er nach oben und nimmt seinen ziemlich erschöpften Freund in die Arme. „Entschuldigung“, murmelt Erik zerknirscht, „ich wollte nicht... aber es war so unglaublich schön! War es okay für dich?“ 

„Mehr als das“, flüstert Marco zurück und er meint jedes Wort so, wie er es sagt. Immer wieder würde er das für Erik tun, das weiß er genau. 

Sie liegen eine Weile eng umschlungen da, bevor Marco weiterspricht. „Was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?“ Vorsichtig nimmt er Eriks Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger. „Ich will nicht, dass du ihn falsch verstehst. Aber ich hab das Geld nun mal, soll es auf der Bank verrotten?“

Erik lächelt. „Nein, und ich verstehe dich glaube ich ganz richtig. Ich würde nämlich das gleiche machen, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Natürlich kannst du hier bleiben, so lange du willst. Ich lasse dich so schnell nicht mehr los.“ Erik kuschelt sich in Marcos Arme und seufzt. „Ich bin glücklich“, flüstert Erik, „so glücklich.“

„Ich auch. Ich bin auch glücklich“, antwortet Marco und endlich, nach langen Jahren des Suchens, ist er dort angekommen, wo er immer sein wollte.


	20. Gespräche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, liebe Leser, kennt Ihr mich noch? :-) 
> 
> Die letzten Monate waren ziemlich turbulent, deshalb bin ich kaum zum Schreiben gekommen. Aber jetzt wollte ich unbedingt diese Geschichte updaten, auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen noch ziemlich eingerostet beim Schreiben bin. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt Euch trotzdem, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als Marco am nächsten Tag aufwacht, liegt Erik tief schlafend neben ihm. Marcos Magen knurrt und er beschließt, Erik ausruhen zu lassen und noch mal an der Rezeption Frühstück auf die private Terrasse des Bungalows zu bestellen.

Weit kommt er jedoch nicht. „AUA!“ schreit er überrascht auf, als er seinen Fuß aus dem Bett schwingt und auf den Boden setzt. Der blöde Knöchel, tut das weh! Das lädierte Sprunggelenk hat er ganz vergessen nach all dem, was Erik Aufregendes mit ihm gemacht hat.

Erik, der jetzt auch hellwach ist. „Was ist los?“ fragt er erschrocken, bevor er die Situation versteht. „Leg dich wieder hin,“ sagt er sofort, „ich hole dir was zum Kühlen.“  
  
„Ich wollte uns Frühstück bestellen und dann…“, erklärt Marco, bevor er sich wieder aufs Bett hievt. „Ist wohl doch noch ziemlich angeschwollen.“

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, bestätigt Erik, als er mit einem kalten Waschlappen aus dem Bad kommt und den Fuß vorsichtig untersucht. „Du solltest das Bein in den nächsten Tagen viel hochlegen, sonst hast du immer wieder damit zu tun.“

„Hab ich sowieso“, murmelt Marco traurig.

„Hey, ich kümmere mich drum, versprochen,“ flüstert Erik ihm ins Ohr und küsst ihn. „Aber jetzt kümmere ich mich erst mal um eine Dusche und dann organisiere ich uns Frühstück. Deal?“

„Deal“, seufzt Marco und lässt sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er ist genervt, dass sein Körper schon wieder Zicken macht. Gerade jetzt, wo er Erik immer näher kommt.

Halbherzig macht er einen Versuch, aufzustehen und Erik unter die Dusche zu folgen, aber sein Freund schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bleibst im Bett,“ sagt er streng, nur um mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzuzufügen: „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

 

***

 

Es dauert dann doch ziemlich lange, bis Erik wieder zurück ist, nachdem er geduscht hat und zur Rezeption gegangen ist. „Sorry,“ entschuldigt er sich, „da haben zwei Männer neu ins Hotel eingecheckt, die haben ewig gebraucht und ich musste warten, bis ich an der Reihe war und unser Frühstück bestellen konnte. Aber es sollte gleich da sein.“ Erik setzt sich neben Marco aufs Bett und küsst ihn. „Das war schön gestern Nacht,“ raunt er Marco ins Ohr, „ich hab noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor ich nachher zurück muss…“

Er braucht den Satz gar nicht zu Ende bringen, weil Marco sofort heiß und kalt wird. „Worauf warten wir?“ flüstert er zurück und versucht, Erik ins Bett zu manövrieren.

„Aufs Frühstück“, lacht sein Freund, „aber dann…“

„Ja, aber dann…“ antwortet Marco und zieht Erik zu sich heran. Nur das Klappern des Frühstücksgeschirrs auf der Terrasse hält sie schließlich davon ab, gleich hier und jetzt übereinander herzufallen.

 

***

 

Zwei Croissants, zwei Gläser Orangensaft und zwei Tassen Kaffee später ist es endlich soweit. Keiner von beiden wollte sich lang mit Essen aufhalten, denn ihr Hunger kommt von anderswo her, wie Marco deutlich spürt. In Nullkommanichts sind sie aus ihren Klamotten und zurück ins Bett geschlüpft, in einem heißen Kuss versunken.

„Wie stellst du dir dein erstes Mal eigentlich vor?“ fragt Erik plötzlich.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…“, antwortet Marco, erst mal völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ein bisschen macht ihm die Frage Angst, denn so wirklich ist er noch nicht bereit dazu, mit Erik zu schlafen. Er will ihn erst weiter kennenlernen und sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein.

„Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es so wird, wie du es dir immer erträumt hast, wenn es soweit ist,“ murmelt sein Freund.

Und dann weiß Marco, was er will. „Bei dir in der Lodge“, bricht es aus ihm heraus, „da haben wir uns das erste Mal gesehen. Ich will mit dir die Sterne anschauen in einer warmen Nacht und dann bei dir im Bungalow…“

Erik küsst ihn innig. „Das lässt sich einrichten“, sagt er heiser. „Und sonst? Wie hast du es dir sonst erträumt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt Marco ehrlich. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nichts falsch mache dabei.“ Irgendwie ist er fast froh, dass Erik das Gespräch auf das Thema gelenkt hat. So kann er loswerden, was ihm auf der Seele brennt. „Du hast bestimmt schon viel Erfahrung und ich will dich nicht enttäuschen.“

„Der Einzige, der dabei etwas falsch machen kann, bin ich“, sagt Erik ernsthaft. „Ich will, dass du diese Nacht nie wieder vergisst, bis wir alt und grau sind,“ fährt er leidenschaftlich fort. „Aber du sagst, wann du soweit bist. Ich warte ganz geduldig.“

„Danke“, murmelt Marco in Eriks Ohr und stöhnt leise auf, weil Erik seine Hand unter die Bettdecke geschoben hat. Mit dem anderen Arm zieht er Marco ganz nahe an sich, so dass sie sich gegenüber liegen, ihre Körper eng aneinander gepresst und…

„Erik, was machst du da…“, keucht Marco, denn sein Freund umfasst ihn jetzt. Aber er hält nicht nur Marco in seiner Hand, sondern auch sich selbst, streichelt sie beide und das ist so unglaublich toll, dass Marco sich an Erik klammert und alles um sich herum vergisst. Er lässt irgendwann einfach los, wahrscheinlich ist er auch laut dabei, aber es ist ihm völlig egal. Alles ist egal, wenn er mit Erik zusammen ist, dann zählen nur ihre Liebe und ihre Leidenschaft.

 

***

  
Kurz nachdem sich Marco dann doch noch unter die Dusche geschleppt hat, der ganze Körper vollgepumpt mit Glückshormonen, kommt Mario zurück. Robert nimmt stattdessen Erik mit in die Wildtierstation, aber nicht, bevor Marco ihn noch einmal ausgiebig geküsst hat.  
  
Sie haben vereinbart, dass Marco sich darum tatsächlich ernsthaft darum bemühen wird, die Station zu übernehmen. Erstmal muss er das nötige Geld loseisen und dann mit Peter verhandeln. Marco ist froh, dass er seinen Manager noch bis zum Jahresende beschäftigt, denn dann kann er das Geld von Deutschland aus transferieren. Es ist so viel zu tun, dass Marco den Smalltalkversuch von Mario eigentlich gerade nicht gebrauchen kann.

„Sind neue Gäste angekommen?“, fragt Mario, als sie allein sind.

„Mhm“, antwortet Marco in Gedanken. Er verschafft sich gerade einen Überblick über seine Finanzen. Vielleicht muss er ein paar Wohnungen verkaufen, aber dann müsste es reichen mit dem Geld für die Station…

„Alles okay mit dir?“ Mario schaut ihm über die Schulter und auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. „Was machst du da?“

Marco klappt hastig den Deckel des Laptops zu bevor ihm einfällt, dass er sowieso mit Mario reden muss. „Hör zu, ich hab da einen Plan…“ fängt er an, bevor er ihm alles genau erzählt. Auch, wie Erik auf seinen Plan reagiert hat.

„Oh, wow“, ist alles, was Mario dazu sagt. Er lässt sich in einen Sessel fallen und denkt nach.

„Was meinst du dazu?“ fragt Marco, der nun doch ein bisschen aufgeregt ist. Immerhin hat er außer Erik noch niemandem von seinem Vorhaben erzählt.   
  
„Ich finde das super“, sagt Mario und lächelt. „Wegen den Tieren, der Station… und auch wegen dir und Erik.“

„Aber?“ Marco kennt Mario viel zu genau, um nicht zu wissen, dass da noch etwas kommt.

„Ihr müsst dringend darüber reden, wie ihr mit der Öffentlichkeit umgehen wollt.“

Mario schaut Marco eindringlich an, aber dem ist nicht so ganz klar, auf was Mario hinaus will. „Warum?“ fragt er perplex.

„Weil es kaum geheim bleiben wird, dass du plötzlich Besitzer einer Wildtierstation in Afrika bist“, erklärt Mario. „Die Leute werden sich sowieso schon fragen, wo du steckst.“

„Ach Quatsch“, winkt Marco ab, „seit ich nicht mehr spiele, bin ich doch völlig uninteressant für die Medien geworden.“

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst…“ meint Mario und seufzt.

Marco nimmt das zum Anlass, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie ist dein Gespräch mit Robert gelaufen?“ will er wissen.

Mario zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht plötzlich ziemlich traurig aus.

„Hast du überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen oder habt ihr nur…“ Marco kommt nicht weiter, denn Mario unterbricht ihn.

„Nein! Ich meine ja!“ Mario atmet tief durch. „Wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass… naja… dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.“

„Und er? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!“ Marco steht vom Schreibtisch auf, hinkt los und lässt sich in den Sessel neben Mario fallen.

„Was ist mit deinem Fuß?“ versucht Mario abzulenken aber Marco schnaubt nur.

„Netter Versuch, aber mein Fuß ist gerade nicht wichtig. Los, sag mir, was Robert gesagt hat.“ Marco knufft Mario in die Seite. „So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein.“

„Er hat gesagt, dass er Zeit braucht, weil er noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte“, nuschelt Mario zerknirscht.

„Aber das klingt doch nicht schlecht?“ versucht Marco Mario Mut zu machen. „Ist doch gut, wenn er sich nicht leichtfertig in ein Abenteuer stürzt obwohl er weiß, dass es für dich mehr ist.“

Mario scheint nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Stimmt schon… Aber für mich wird das mit jedem Mal, wenn wir … du weißt schon… jedenfalls wird das für mich immer ernster“, gibt er zu.

„Och, das geht mir genauso, und wir haben noch nicht mal… du weißt schon…“, antwortet Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

Gerade hat er Mario mit dieser Bemerkung ein Grinsen entlockt, als jemand energisch an die Tür ihres Bungalows klopft und sie jäh unterbricht.


End file.
